Lovers!
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kau menyukai seseorang yang salah. Dimana semestinya cinta itu tidak boleh tumbuh./ "Mulai sekarang kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Jadi Neji, mohon bantuannya," / "Tidakkah kau terlalu akrab dengan Neji-kun?" / "Jangan menyentuhnya!" / "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, Tenten!" / "Kau menjadi semakin lembut dan baik."/ Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan ini adalah cinta. Tapi dihatiku, hanya terisi oleh penderitaan dan luka.

.

.

.

.

Aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku boleh mencintainya? Atau mungkin tidak. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak ku rasakan padanya. Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, hatiku berdebar seakan melayang bebas. Tapi, cinta ini adalah rahasia. Rahasia terbesar yang tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tau.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ketika kau jatuh cinta. Kau akan mengerti perasaan aneh ini. Ketika kau akan tertawa seperti orang gila. Dan berangan tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak masuk akal. Semuanya terasa manis, dan menyenangkan. Tapi, luka itu selalu ada. Meski waktu yang akan menuntunnya. Kau harus bersiap untuk terluka. Terlebih jika perasaanmu adalah salah. Atau bahkan kau memendamnya.

Bertindak egois, dan pesimis. Posesif atau bahkan agresif. Cinta tidak bisa di tebak. Dia akan membuatmu berbuat diluar logika mu sendiri.

Dan dijalan ini. Aku menghadapinya dengan caraku sendiri. Meski itu salah sekalipun, aku tidak akan menyerah terlalu awal. Perjuangan akan cinta, baru saja akan dimulai. Karena, aku adalah Hanasaki Tenten. Tokoh utama di dalam ceritaku sendiri.

Dan pemuda yang berjalan di depanku adalah, Hyuga Neji. Pemuda yang ingin kuraih. Sosok penting dalam hidupku, yang sudah bersama denganku, semenjak awal. Semenjak aku kecil. Neji Hyuga.

"Neji!"

Dia adalah Hyuga Neji. Laki-laki yang aku cintai, sekaligus sebagai tokoh utama dalam ceritaku. Laki-laki dengan pembawaan kalem dan pendiam. Dia jenius, makanya itu dia berada di sekolah ini. Sekolah yang ingin kumasuki dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tenten?" Ia menoleh ketika aku menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras.

Neji adalah laki-laki yang sangat dingin dan kaku. Sikap dan kata-kata nya kasar. Tapi, aku yakin dia punya sisi lembut dan hangat. Aku tau itu, kami bersama-sama semenjak kecil. Menghabiskan seluruh waktu kami hingga kami tumbuh dewasa bersama.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Mulai sekarang, kita berada disekolah yang sama. Jadi Neji, mohon bantuannya!"

Tenten mengelus hidungnya di hadapan Neji. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika suasana hatinya sedang membaik. Neji hanya bergumam dengan mengalihkan pandangannya asal.

"hm... siapa yang mengira, kau diterima disekolah ini,"

Jawab Neji cuek. Neji tau betul sikap Tenten. Gadis itu sangat pemalas dan bodoh. Terakhir kali ketika mendaftar kesebuah smp yang samapun. Tenten tidak diterima karena nilai ujiannya kurang untuk masuk seleksi pendaftaran. Makanya, ia sedikit heran, mengapa Tenten bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Di Sma terbaik di Aomori.

"Tentu saja dengan kecerdasanku,"

Jawab Tenten sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya bangga. Jika saja Neji tahu Tenten belajar dengan giat seakan tak ada hari esok hanya agar dirinya dapat diterima disekolah ini, dan bersama dengannya. Mungkin, ia tak akan bersikap seangkuh ini. Ralat! Neji memang angkuh, dan itu tidak bisa dirubah. Sikapnya akan tetap seperti itu.

"Dari banyaknya hal, kenapa harus satu sekolah denganku?"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Memandang Neji yang memasang wajah sebal membuatnya semakin ingin memukul pemuda sarkastik itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah, pasti akan menyusahkan jika harus satu sekolah denganmu,"

"Jangan bilang itu menyusahkan,"

Dingin seperti biasa. Seakan semuanya adalah penghalang baginya. Semuanya terlalu merepotkan dan menganggu. Neji yang pada dasarnya berpikiran rumit, mana mungkin mau bersama dengan Tenten yang memiliki pemikiran sederhana, dan terkesan aneh itu. Yang ada gadis itu justru akan merepotkannya nanti. Dan lihatlah tatapan datarnya itu. Seolah tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Tenten berkacak pinggang sembari menatap Neji tajam. Bagaimanapun juga mereka selalu bersama semenjak kecil. Kata-kata nya itu tidak seharusnya ditujukan pada Tenten. Seharusnya ia tau, tidak semudah itu mendekati Neji.

"Hey, hey! Lihatlah! pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan! Apakah dia murid kelas satu?"

"Yah sepertinya begitu. Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan bentuk badannya sangat ideal. Aku serasa melihat model majalah,"

Tenten menoleh kearah beberapa gadis yang tengah berbisik. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan berbisik. Karena ia bisa mendengar semuanya dengan amat sangat jelas. Mereka semua tengah membicarakan pemuda di hadapannya. Hyuga Neji yang menarik perhatian bahkan di hari pertamanya sekolah.

'Menakjubkan! Apa mereka membicarakan tentang Neji? Jangan bilang jika Neji menjadi populer dihari pertamanya sekolah?"

Batin Tenten takjub. Tenten masih memperhatikan beberapa gadis yang masih asyik membicarakan Neji. Suasana menjadi sedikit diluar dugaan. Meski begitu, Neji tak ambil pusing, dan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Apakah gadis yang bersamanya adalah pacarnya? Mereka terlihat sangat serasi,"

"Yah! Gadis itu tinggi, jadi terlihat sangat cocok,"

'Apa? Maksudnya aku 'kan? Mereka menganggapku pacarnya? Apa tidak papa seperti itu? Mereka membuatku merasa sangat senang. Oh Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa ku.'

Inner Tenten menyeringai. Tidak masalah 'kan jika ia berharap sedikit saja? Dan perkataan gadis itu membuat Tenten melayang bebas ke udara.

"Seperti itu? Menurutku badannya itu terlalu kurus. Dia juga bisa dibilang tidak terlalu cantik. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda tampan itu,"

Detik itu juga Tenten merasa dirinya terhempas ketanah meskipun detik yang lalu ia masih berada di udara. Gadis itu tertunduk kesal. Sementara Neji memandang gadis didepannya prihatin.

'Tapi, Neji memang tampan. Dia bisa saja populer dalam waktu singkat. Bodohnya aku yang terlalu berharap padanya. Seperti orang bodoh saja.' batin Tenten masih setia menundukkan wajahnya ketika para gadis itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka sedikitpun. Neji yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya berargumen.

"Tenten!"

"Yeah?"

"Mulai sekarang, menjauhlah dariku. Terutama ketika di sekolah,"

Tenten terperanjat kaget dengan perkataan Neji yang terdengar sarkastik. Ia mengernyit sembari memandang kepergian Neji. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kekelasnya tanpa memberikan Tenten penjelasan tentang apa maksud dari perkataannya yang terasa sukar diterima. Apa dia melakukannya, karena malu. Apakah karena dirinya populer, sementara Tenten justru dipandang tidak cocok dengannya? Apakah Neji berpikiran sesempit itu terhadapnya?

Tenten terdiam meresapi perkataan Neji. Menjauhi Neji ya? Dia meminta sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Yah. Itu karena Tenten menyukainya. Tentu ia tidak bisa menjauhinya 'kan? Meskipun bisa, Tenten sama sekali tidak berniat menghindari Neji.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Tenten kasar. Sungguh menyebalkan, mengangetkan dengan cara seperti ini. Tenten bahkan tau siapa orang ini. Gadis menyebalkan yang juga merupakan sahabatnya ketika Smp.

"Ohayo, kenapa kau baru tiba, Sakura?"

"Ehe! Gomen, gomen! Aku ada urusan tadi,"

Alasannya terlalu biasa. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tentang pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai stalker Uchiha Sasuke. Tepat semenjak Si Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil keputusan bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lihat kelas kita," Sakura merangkul pundak Tenten akrab sebelum mereka berjalan menuju ke papan pengumuman.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Satu-satunya sahabat Tenten yang paling pengertian. Berbeda dengan Tenten yang terkesan kasar dan tomboy. Sakura terlihat lebih feminime dan lembut. Bahkan, Sakura sering meminta Tenten bersikap selayaknya anak gadis baik-baik. Karena Tenten memang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi, mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama dengan Neji yang dingin itu. Maka sikapnya yang dingin dan kasar itu, ia wariskan pada Tenten. Mereka sampai di papan pengumuman ketika suasana sedang sangat sesak oleh para murid.

.

"Sesak sekali, aku bahkan tidak bisa lihat apapun,"

Gumam Sakura sembari bersedekap.

"Kita tunggu saja,"

Balas Tenten menyender pada dinding koridor. Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok Neji yang berjalan melalui kerumunan. Pemuda itu terlihat mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan. Tenten memicingkan mata, memfokuskan arah pandangnya.

"Semoga kita satu kelas," ucap Sakura, Tenten hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang berada di belokan koridor. Mata mereka bertemu, tapi buru-buru Neji memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hingga siluet Neji menghilang dibelokan koridor.

"Apa-apaan itu," desis Tenten ikut membuang wajah.

"Dasar sombong," tambahnya, membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Apa kita bisa melihat nya sekarang?"

"Kita coba saja,"

Meski masih sesak, tapi ini lebih baik daripada tadi. Tenten mulai menyelusup diantara mereka, berusaha masuk dan melihat dimana kelasnya serta Sakura. Tenten menyeringai tipis, sementara Sakura menatapnya heran. Sebuah kabar baik, batin Tenten senang.

"Ada apa? Apa kita satu kelas?"

Tenten menggeleng kecil.

"Sayangnya tidak,"

"Lalu, apa maksud tawamu itu, hee?!"

Sakura berjalan menjauh setelah berhasil melihat dimana kelasnya. Tenten terdiam sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Kesadarannya melayang membayangkan sesuatu. Sebuah senyum melebar tanpa ia sadari.

'Dia memintaku menjauhi nya 'kan? Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjauhinya, jika kami bahkan berada dikelas yang sama.'

Tenten terkekeh membuat semua murid disekitarnya menatapnya aneh.

Mungkin, dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Yah. Semoga saja ini tidak berakhir dengan buruk. Ah ya, dan mungkin Neji sudah tau itu. Alasan mengapa ia menatap Tenten sebal sebelum masuk kedalam kelas tadi.

"Oiy, Tenten. Aku kekelas dulu. Sampai bertemu siang nanti,"

Suara Sakura memecah lamunan Tenten. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya. Begitupun dengan Tenten yang membalas lambaiannya sembari tersenyum.

'Sayang kami tidak berada dikelas yang sama. Tapi, setidaknya aku berada dikelas yang sama dengan Neji.'

Batin Tenten lagi-lagi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang menghiasi wajah semu merahnya. Bukan komando dari Tenten. Bahkan bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya.

Bel berbunyi membuat Tenten kembali tersadar. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari menuju kekelasnya. Benar saja, sepasang mata lavender menatapnya tajam, begitu ia berada di ambang pintu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tenten. Gadis itu menyeringai lebar sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang Hyuga. Tenten berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk tanpa berhenti menertawakan Neji yang dengan terpaksa menggerutu sebal.

'Kau lihat Neji, aku tidak mudah menyerah. Aku memang tidak seharusnya menjauhi mu.' Tenten tertawa dalam hati. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji dengan tatapan kemenangan mutlak.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Huwaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **Aku kehabisan ide jadi bisa terasa deh, di fict yang kali ini alurnya kubuat benar-benar sangat cepat.**_

 _ **Semoga aja readers sekalian bisa nyambung sama jalan cerita yang ngaco parah gila *just ignore!**_

 _ **Wait next chapter ya. Dan aku berharap kalian meninggalkan jejak dengan review and review.**_

 _ **Buat aku semangat nulis dengan review kalian dong! * ngemis alay***_

 _ **Udahan aah, bye..! :-***_


	2. Who she is?

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat semuanya yang udah review. Ini uda di lanjut, ngomong-ngomong thanks for review. Semoga suka and nyambung sama chap sebelumnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Jika itu artinya aku bisa berada di sampingmu. Maka, akan ku lakukan apapun juga. Karena, kau adalah mimpiku. Mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk dikatakan sebagai mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Tenten!"

"Sakura?"

Tenten menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sakura tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pony tail.

"Hey! Apa kau mau ke kantin?"

Tanya Sakura sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ooh, etto... iya, begitulah. Hehe..." jawab Tenten gugup. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Sakura jika ia berencana mengikuti Neji yang tadi pergi ke arah perpus 'kan?

Bagaimana pun juga perasaannya terhadap Neji itu salah. Memalukan sekali jika seseorang seperti Sakura mengetahuinya. Selain itu, perasaannya adalah rahasia. Tenten tidak berniat memberitahu siapapun tentang ini.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita pergi bersama! Oh ya, dia adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Rumah kami bersebelahan, makanya kami sudah saling mengenal."

Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan seorang gadis pada Tenten. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan gadis bermata aqua marine itu.

"Hanasaki Tenten. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Jawab Tenten kikuk. Ino terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan tinggi yang semampai, serta wajah yang putih bersih. Helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya pun membuat gadis pirang itu terlihat sangat cantik. Senyumnya pun begitu manis ketika Ino membalas jabat tangannya.

"Aku juga. Mohon bantuannya, Tenten-chan,"

Tenten mengangguk mantab bersamaan dengan Sakura yang merangkul

pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kekantin,"

"Aa, baiklah."

"Yosh! Ayo pergi,"

Sakura merangkul kedua pundak temannya. Berjalan menuju kekantin dengan riang. Semuanya berjalan baik, bahkan di hari pertamanya membuat Tenten bingung adalah, sikap Neji yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjauh. Meski semuanya terasa nyata, tapi bagi Tenten semuanya hanyalah palsu. Dia mana bisa menjauhi Neji. Apa kau pikir menjauhi orang yang kau cintai adalah bagian dari pendekatan? Dasar bodoh!

Tenten menundukkan wajahnya sembari sesekali mengangguk menyetujui Sakura yang sibuk berargumen. Pikirannya memaksanya kembali mengingat Neji. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak Neji mempengaruhi pikirannya. Membuatnya berpikir tidak jelas.

'Kenapa berusaha melupakan sesuatu begitu sulit. Mengapa hal itu justru terus berputar di otakku. Membuat semakin kacau. Aku ingin melupakannya. Tapi...'

"Hey, Ino. Apa kau tidak merasa seseorang mengikuti kita?"

Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka menoleh ke belakang. Tampak beberapa siswa tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Ahaha... maaf ya. Apa mereka menganggumu?"

Ino tersenyum sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Manis sekali. Ternyata, para siswa itu tengah memperhatikan Ino. Kenapa harus terkejut, dengan wajah dan postur tubuh se ideal itu, sudah pasti semua siswa akan terpana begitu melihatnya. Kecantikannya terlihat alami, dan senyumnya juga terlihat sangat tulus.

'Ino sama seperti Neji. Mereka menjadi populer di hari pertama mereka. Mungkinkah jika Neji melihat Ino. Dia juga akan berbuat sama?'

Batin Tenten sembari mengerutkan alisnya. Buru-buru ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Bodoh! Mana ada yang seperti itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dasar payah!' Tenten menghela napasnya sembari membuang wajahnya.

"Mereka seperti penguntit. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" Sakura berbisik pada Ino, membuatnya mengangguk setuju.

"KYAAA! Dia tampan sekali!"

Suaranya sangat keras dan buruk. Belum sempat mereka bertiga sampai di kantin. Dan ruangan itu sudah menjadi sangat penuh sekarang ini. Sorak sorai beberapa siswi membuat Tenten penasaran. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Ino yang bertukar pandang.

"Kenapa mendadak banyak siswi berkerumun?"

Ujar Sakura beranjak mendekat. Sebenarnya hal apa yang mampu membuat kantin bisa seramai dan sesesak ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga menarik perhatian seperti ini. Bahkan Ino sang idola barupun tidak mencolok seperti ini. Tenten berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

"kyaa! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Neji-kun!"

Apa? Neji? Jadi, mereka semua berkerumun hanya untuk seorang Neji? Apa Neji benar-benar sepopuler itu? Bahkan dihari pertamanya sekolah? Tenten segera menerobos masuk melalui kerumunan itu. Melihat Neji yang tengah duduk sembari asyik meminum jus jeruk dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik didepannya. Pemuda itu bahkan tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tatapannya yang angkuh malah membuat semua siswi berteriak histeris. Suara teriakkan beberapa gadis itu benar-benar sangat amat menganggu. Terlalu berisik hingga bisa membuat gendang telinganya berdengung sakit. Tenten memicingkan matanya sembari berdengus kesal. Semuanya menjadi tidak beraturan sekarang, dan Neji hanya duduk santai. seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Tenten menggulung lengan bajunya hingga pendek. mendorong beberapa siswi dan berjalan ke arah pemuda angkuh di hadapannya. Sesampainya di meja Neji, Tenten menendang meja dengan kasar sembari menarik kerah baju Neji keras.

"Hey! Tidakkah kau lihat keributan yang kau buat! Hyuga-sama!? Bereskan sekarang juga, dan katakan padaku siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap angkuh seperti ini!"

Tenten tak lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda itu ketika kicruh beberapa siswi tengah mengolok-ngolokinya. Tatapannya terlalu tajam tapi tak membuat Neji gentar. Pemuda itu membalas tatapan Tenten dengan datar. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sembari menatap ke arah beberapa siswi yang tengah mencaci Tenten dari tempat mereka.

"Hey! Beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu!"

"Dasar pencari perhatian! Aku tau kau bersikap seperti ini hanya agar Neji-kun menatap mu iya 'kan?"

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

"Memalukan!"

Neji kembali menatap Tenten yang mulai diam. Pandangannya yang tadi tajam melembut seketika bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Neji. Neji tersentak melihat Tenten yang mulai tenang. Tidak benar-benar tenang. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. Ia tertunduk lesu.

"Tenten?"

Tenten menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Tenten cemas. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang berdiri di di samping Sakura. Tenten mengangkat wajahnya menatap beberapa siswi yang menatapnya benci. Sial! Ia malah memperburuknya. Keadaan yang diluar kendalinya. Semuanya terjadi tanpa benar-benar ia pikirkan konsekuensinya. Dan alhasil, ia mendapatkan gunjingan dari beberapa siswi yang menatapnya kesal.

"Menyebalkan, dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Neji-san,"

Tenten kembali terdiam. Tangannya mengepal geram.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Karena hati ini merasa tidak suka. Perasaanku terlalu dalam pada nya. Aku tidak suka! Aku benci ini semua. Aku benci Neji jadi populer! Dan aku benci mereka semua yang menyukai Neji.'

Batin Tenten berteriak kesal. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat bagaimana mereka semua mengidolakan Neji. Semua pujian yang terlontar dari mulut para gadis itu terdengar seperti teriakkan menakutkan baginya. Cukup memekakkan telinganya.

"Bicaralah, dan jelaskan semuanya,"

Neji berbisik ke arah Tenten. Mencoba membantu menstabilkan suasana buruk yang dibuatnya . Tenten membalas tatapan Neji tajam. Tak ingin menjelaskan apapun. Karena baginya. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Tenten menggeleng membuat Neji kembali mendesah pelan. Pria itu menatap Tenten cemas sebelum tiba-tiba...

"Ikutlah dengan kami!"

 **TENTEN POV**

"Ikutlah dengan kami!"

Seseorang menarik tanganku paksa. Tidak! Dia tidak hanya satu orang. Melainkan mereka adalah segerombol gadis yang mengagumi Neji. Mereka menyeretku entah kemana. Baka no Neji. Dia membuatku dalam masalah.

"Eeh? Apa yang...?" Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang berhasil ditangkap oleh penglihatanku adalah Neji yang terlihat cemas sebelum akhirnya mereka menyeretku keluar dari kantin.

Mereka membawaku ke atap sekolah, mendorongku hingga tersungkur ketanah.

"Tidakkah kau terlihat terlalu akrab bersama Neji-kun? Kau bahkan berani menyentuhnya sesukamu?"

Ckh! Sial! Akibat kesalahanku sendiri, semua berakhir buruk sekarang. Tatapan buas mereka semua membuatku menelan ludahku kasar. Mungkin, jika hanya satu gadis aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi, jika bergerombol seperti ini, aku pasti tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Ah! Bukankah kau yang terlihat bersamanya digerbang sekolah?"

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya kalian sangat akrab?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapanya Neji-kun?"

Mereka terus saja berbicara. Bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab. Mereka cerewet, dan aku benci gadis cerewet seperti mereka. Wajah mereka bahkan terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang mendapat diskon. Menakutkan dan ambisius.

"A-aku..."

"Hey! Dia berani menjawab perkataan kita! Berani sekali kau,"

Habislah aku! Sial, sial, sial. Gara-gara ulahku, semuanya jadi kacau. Aku melihat mereka mendekatkan tangan mereka kearahku, bersiap untuk menyerang. Ini tidak adil! Jika ingin berperang satu lawan satu dong! Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Siap menerima perlakuan mereka dengan pasrah.

"Hentikan!"

Suara itu. Aku membuka mataku cepat, serta mendongakkan kepalaku menatap sebuah punggung yang menghalangiku dari mereka semua. Punggung itu adalah punggung Neji. Punggung yang sama yang selalu membelakangiku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia membelakangiku untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam hatiku ketika Neji menoleh ke arahku.

"Karena aku sudah menduga semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku berusaha semampuku agar kau tidak terlibat. Tapi, lihat bagaimana kau mengacaukan semuanya. Dasar keras kepala!"

Neji berbisik padaku. Membuat detak jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Itu artinya...

 _"Mulai sekarang, menjauhlah dariku. Terutama ketika di sekolah,"_

Aku termangu. Neji tidak benar-benar menginginkanku menjauh darinya, Dia justru berusaha melindungiku dari para pengagumnya. Neji tau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Dan dia berusaha menjagaku. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa menatapnya. Dadaku berdebar sangat kencang. Terlalu kencang hingga mungkin Neji bisa mendengarnya. Aku bahagia. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Neji. Kenyataan bahwa Neji berusaha menjagaku. Dan sekarang juga. Dengan punggungnya yang lebar.

"Neji-kun? Kenapa kau melindungi gadis yang berusaha melukaimu tadi?"

"Benar, biarkan kami memberi nya balasan,"

Aku tidak takut lagi sekarang. Berada dibelakang Neji membuatku merasa aman.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh dia!"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji tadi. Tak kalah dengan para gadis yang juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Neji...?"

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan kalian?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu? Kenapa kau berusaha melindunginya?"

Aku melihat Neji yang terdiam. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berusaha mendekati ku. Mengepalkan tangannya berusaha melukaiku, sebelum Neji mendorongnya kasar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melukainya!"

"Neji...!"

"Dia adalah sepupuku!"

Akhirnya. Kata-kata kejam itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang selama ini ingin kutepis. Kata sederhana yang bisa membuatku terpuruk. Kenyataan terpahit yang selalu ingin kuhapus dari dalam ingatanku.

Yah. Itu benar. Aku hanyalah sepupu dari Hyuga Neji. Sepupu dengan umur yang sama. Neji juga melindungiku hanya karena aku adalah sepupunya. Perasaanku adalah perasaan mengenai ego. Perasaan yang konyol. Dimana semuanya tak boleh sampai terjadi. Keinginan bodoh yang melukai perasaanku.

'Baka no Neji!'

"Ooh. Jika kau hanya sepupunya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja pada kami?"

Mengatakan apa? Kalian bahkan tidak memberi ku waktu untuk menjawab. Terlalu banyak bicara, dan menggerutu. Kalian hanya membuat perasaanku semakin memburuk.

"Baguslah, itu artinya kau bukan rival kami,"

Mereka tertawa lebar setelah membuatku ketakutan. Bahkan melibatkan Neji juga. Benar, aku menatap Neji yang terlihat lega. Ia menoleh ke arahku sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tenten!"

Sakura? Yah, aku lupa dengan dia. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berjalan mendekat sembari menatapku cemas.

"Maaf! Mereka juga menahanku tadi,"

Ucap Sakura membuat ku menatap para gadis itu kesal. Mereka hanya terkekeh sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi kami.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Sakura cemas. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Menatap ke arah Neji yang diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka membawamu pergi?"

"Bukan hal penting. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan, arigatou untukmu, Neji."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bel sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kembali kekelas," Neji memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana dan berjalan menjauhi kami. Hari ini Neji melindungiku. Meski kenyataan pahitnya adalah, dia melindungiku hanya karena aku adalah sepupunya. Kata-kata kejam yang tak pernah ingin kudengar darinya.

"Mou, Tenten. Ayo kita kembali kekelas. Seperti katamu, aku tidak perlu mencemaskan mu bukan?" Aku mengangguk sembari menepuk pundak sakura keras. Aku terkekeh sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura menuju kekelas ku sendiri.

Hari ini Neji menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Ketika aku mengambil sebuah pemikiran dari sisi yang salah. Ketika Neji berusaha melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri. Ketika ia meminta ku untuk menjauhinya. Maka dari itu, mulai sekarangpun aku akan berusaha mengambil kesimpulan melalui dua sudut pandang. Meski aku tak sejenius Neji tapi aku akan berusaha. Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengambil kesimpulan melalui sudut yang berbeda. Dimana mencintai Neji bukanlah sebuah kesalahanku. Karena pada dasarnya, aku tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Meski itu adalah sepupuku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **Hiyaaaa! Akhirnya chap 2 nya terpublish. Sebenarnya sempet ingin mundur buat ngelanjutin fict ini. Tapi setelah sedikit ada waktu, aku coba lnjutin meski sebenarnya sedikit berbeda dari keinginanku. Maaf juga kalo fict ini terlalu bnyak typo and berantakannya eyd. Author masih sangat newbie. Jadi saya terima masukan berupa kritik dan saran. Tapi, dengan bahasa yang baik ya!**_

 _ **So minna! Thanks for read and rewiew.**_

 _ **Thanks juga for follow and fav this story!**_

 _ **Jaa mata!**_


	3. What if?

**Lovers**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji membuat perasaanku membuncah. Dia membuat cinta yang ada semakin membesar. Tapi, setiap hembusan napasku, keraguan itu kembali datang. Di setiap hal yang mulai kujalani. Semuanya meredup. Cahaya terang Neji mulai meredup dijalan itu. Di jalan yang selalu ingin kulewati. Semuanya berubah suram. Neji dan juga perasaan dalam hatiku. Keraguan ini mengusikku, membuatku ragu untuk bisa meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Apa!? Jadi kau sepupunya Neji?"

Ino menatap Sakura dan Tenten bergantian. Terkejut dengan penuturan Tenten padanya. Tampak Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menduganya. Karena semenjak aku mengenal Neji ketika di Smp. Yang kutahu dia hanya punya satu sepupu, dan itu adalah Hinata,"

Ino bersedekap dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding loker. Sementara Tenten hanya tertunduk lesu. Ini bukan topik menarik yang ingin ia bicarakan. Meski banyak yang mengatakan menjadi sepupu Neji adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Tapi, apa gunanya bagi Tenten. Gadis itu bahkan tidak ingin menjadi sepupu Neji. Ia hanya menginginkan Neji menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis bukan sepupunya.

"Hinata adalah sepupu Neji dari pihak ayah. Sementara aku, sepupunya dari pihak ibu. Ayahku adalah adik dari ibunya. Aku menggunakan marga ayahku, atau juga bisa dibilang marga ibu Neji. Selain itu, semenjak keluarga kami pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku jadi tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarganya,"

Gadis itu tengah asyik menata isi lokernya yang sempat diobrak-abrik oleh sebagian gadis yang mengira dirinya adalah pacar Neji.

"Sou desu! Pantas saja kalian memiliki marga yang berbeda," tambah Sakura membantu Tenten membersihkan lokernya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Neji akan benar-benar sepopuler ini. Dan kurasa itu membuatku terganggu,"

"Apa maksudmu Tenten? Neji memang sudah populer semenjak Smp. Aku tau itu, karena kami berada dikelas yang sama untuk beberapa kali," ujar Ino sembari tertawa. Hal yang kembali mengusik Tenten adalah, ketika ia tahu bahwa Neji dan Ino benar-benar saling mengenal. Dan mungkinkah mereka berteman dengan baik. Melihat wajah cantik Ino membuat Tenten ragu. Mustahil jika mereka tidak berteman dekat. Ketika semua gadis mengharapkan Neji, mungkinkah Ino juga salah satu diantara gadis-gadis itu?

"Tapi memang ada benarnya. Jika aku di posisimu, aku pasti juga merasa sangat terganggu. Bagaimanapun juga sikap kasar mereka itu terlalu berlebihan," Ujar Sakura setuju dengan perkataan Tenten.

"Yaah... semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Mereka juga sudah mengenal Tenten sebagai sepupu Neji. Mereka akan berhenti menganggunya,"

Tenten menatap ke arah Ino yang memberinya tepukan penenang di pundaknya. Tapi, ia justru merasa gelisah.

"Berbicara tentang pengagum Neji. Apa kau juga punya seseorang yang kau kagumi, Tenten?"

Tanya Ino sembari menyenggol lengan Tenten membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Aah... apa maksudmu dengan mengagumi? Maksudku, mungkin saja tidak!" Tenten memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tentu saja! Dan orang itu adalah Neji. Yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri. Pemuda populer di sekolah barunya itu.

"Apa kau bicara jujur?" Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tenten membuatnya semakin malu.

"Hey Ino. Jangan memojokkannya begitu! Aku yakin Tenten akan bercerita jika dia benar-benar menyukai seseorang," Sergah Sakura melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"Nandayo? Lagipula dari mana kau tau itu?" Ino menatap remeh sakura sembari berkacak pinggang. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ragu.

"Tentu karena aku mengenalnya semenjak lama. Selama ini aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya," Kekeh Sakura membuat Tenten semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua asik menertawakannya. Mereka salah, Tenten bahkan memiliki seseorang yang spesial.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga mengagumi seseorang?"

Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang langsung diam di tempat.

"Aa... tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki! Mereka selalu memberi harapan sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi. Aku menbenci mereka!" sanggah Sakura membuat Tenten dan Ino terkejut. Mereka memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum Tenten menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Senyum tertarik ke atas tampak di bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Benar 'kan, Sakura?" Tenten menyeringai membuat Ino ikut tertawa geli.

"Nani? Jadi kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke itu? Anak kecil yang kita temui ketika masih Tk dulu?"

Sakura merunduk. Ia memang menyukai Sasuke semenjak kecil. Pemuda berambut raven itu memang salah satu sahabat Sakura semenjak Smp. Dan mungkin mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi, semenjak Sasuke pindah keluar kota, membuat harapan Sakura pupus. Ia mengira Sasuke tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

"Sudahlah ada gunanya membahasnya. Bagaimana denganmu Ino, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Kali ini ganti Sakura yang mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ino terkejut, wajahnya memerah padam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan gagap.

"E-etto... a-aku..."

"Hey! Aku ingin mengambil bukuku. Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari lokerku?"

"Neji?" Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pemuda bermuka datar itu bersamaan. Rona merah menjalar keseluruh wajah Tenten dengan cepat. Sakura dan Ino menyingkir memberikan ruang agar Neji bisa mengambil bukunya. Ketiganya terdiam memperhatikan Neji.

"Nandayo, Ino? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka," Ujar Neji tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Ino yang tampak memerah. Ino yang mendengar perkataan Neji menjadi semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Wuaaaa! Apa yang kau katakan, Neji?!" Segera Ino menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya malu. Tenten melirik ke arah Neji yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Neji...?"

"Ku harap kau tidak menyembunyikannya dari kedua temanmu," tambah Neji mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam loker dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tenten mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Matanya tertuju pada Ino yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang merah padam. Sejenak Tenten terkejut, melihat ekpresi Ino yang terlihat malu-malu di depan Neji.

"Ckh! Menyebalkan kau Hyuga!" Bentak Ino sembari berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tenten memandang Sakura yang berusaha menyusul Ino meminta penjelasannya. Anehnya Tenten tidak berminat untuk mengejar Ino. Tujuan atas kebingungannya ada di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ia ingin Neji menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ketika Ino tampak malu dan salah tingkah dengan perkataan Neji.

Kenapa? Apa yang Neji ingin Ino sampaikan? Lalu kenapa Ino memerah dan salting ketika Neji berbicara padanya? Apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang tidak Tenten ketahui. Tenten terdiam, ia menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Ino. Sejenak, dahinya mengerut. Tenten penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi, dia hanyalah sepupunya yang tidak berhak mengetahui tentang privasi Neji bukan?

"Hey! Kau apakan dia? Kenapa dia lari ketika kau bertanya?"

Neji hanya memandang Tenten sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku.

"Ku beritahu padamu, Tenten. Jangan bertanya pada sesuatu hal dimana kau tidak berhak menanyakannya. Selain itu aku yakin kau tidak mau mendengarnya," Neji menutup bukunya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam loker. Ia mengganti sepatunya, dan berjalan pergi. Tenten hanya terdiam tidak mengerti akan perkataan Neji yang bisa dikatakan sulit di pahami itu.

"Hey Neji!" panggil Tenten berteriak. Menyebalkan, Neji bahkan berani mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tenten kembali terdiam. Hatinya terasa sesak. Entah kenapa, ketika melihat Ino yang berlari dengan wajah merah membuat Tenten takut. Mungkinkah, hubungan mereka sangat kuat, tanpa Tenten ketahui. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pemikiran buruk itu.

'Aku tidak siap. Jika jarak pemisah itu kembali datang untuk memisahkan aku dan Neji, aku tidak siap. Tapi, aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan pada sebuah perasaan tanpa pengokoh. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak termaafkan. Semuanya, semakin memburuk. Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Semuanya memaksa otakku berpikir lebih keras dari biasanya.'

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Kini hubungan pertemanan Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino menjadi semakin dekat. Meski diam-diam Tenten memperhatikan sikap Ino, dan Neji. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka. Bahkan setiap tidak sengaja berpapasan, Ino akan selalu memalingkan muka, atau menghindari tatapan Neji. Gadis itu selalu memerah setiap bertemu Neji. Itu semua membuat asumsi Tenten semakin kuat. Tentang hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka.

Semuanya membuat Tenten depresi. Meski begitu, ia tidak mungkin menanyakannya pada Ino maupun Neji. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh. Semenjak mereka masuk keklub masing-masing. Tenten jadi jarang bertemu dengan Neji.

"Aaa... Aku menyerah, aku menyerah! Soal ini sangat sulit,"

Tenten berteriak kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tergerai itu menjadi berantakkan. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua murid pun sudah keluar ruangan melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi, Tenten bahkan belum beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. Sebesar apapun usahanya, semuanya hanya akan sia-sia. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa meraih Neji. Bahkan hanya untuk belajar demi menyamakan nilai mereka. Hanya dengan cara ini, ia bertahan. Jika nilainya menurun, bisa-bisa disemester depan. ia akan berada dikelas yang berbeda dari Neji. Hal yang tak pernah Tenten inginkan.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sebesar apapun usahaku. Neji terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih. Terlebih, hubungan kita yang hanya sebatas sepupu. Sampai kapanpun, Neji tidak akan pernah memandangku sebagai seorang wanita. Hanya, sepupu, sepupu, sepupu, dan sepupu. Kenapa harus sepupu? Kenapa aku harus menjadi sepupunya? Itu semua bukan keinginanku 'kan?"

Tenten meremas kertas di depannya kasar. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Mencintai Neji memiliki konsekuen. Meski Tenten telah menerima itu semua. Tak bisa dipungkiri hal itu membuatnya terluka. Seandainya saja mereka bukan sepupu. Dan seandainya saja, Neji melirik usaha kerasnya sejenak. Adakah harapan baginya? Sebuah keajaiban yang menyatukan mereka.

"Sepupu!" Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya kaget, ketika seseorang meneriakinya dengan sebutan sepupu.

"Sepupu! Bisakah aku bertanya padamu?" Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. Memperhatikan seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu duduk di depan Tenten tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya Tenten tidak asing dengan wajah gadis itu. Tapi, dimana?

"Aa, kau yang menarikku ketika hari pertama itu 'kan? Dan mengira aku kekasih Neji."

Kata Tenten menatapnya tajam. Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengangguk ragu.

'Gadis dengan wajah menakutkan' lanjut Tenten dalam hati sembari menggerutu kesal.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, sepupu? Kau 'kan sepupunya, jadi ku pikir kau tau sesuatu tentang Neji-kun," Tenten mengernyit. Ia bersedekap sembari berpikir keras. Ia mengangguk dan memperhatikan gadis di depannya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau tau, hubungan antara Neji-kun dengan Yamanaka-san?"

"Eeh? Maksudmu Ino?"

Gadis di depannya mengangguk lesu, membuat debaran di dalam hati Tenten membuncah. Sepertinya dugaan, hubungan diantara mereka itu memang benar. Jika Ino memang menyukai Neji. Atau justru Neji menyukai Ino.

"Aku mengagumi Neji-kun, maka dari itu aku mengikutinya masuk ke klub tennis. Tapi, hal itu justru membuatku merasa kesal terhadap sikap Yamanaka-san yang terlihat begitu perhatian. Di setiap saat dan kesempatan. Aku selalu memergoki mereka bersama. Jadi karena kau sepupunya, apa kau tau hubungan antara mereka? Ku mohon, aku..."

"Aku tidak tau apapun. Kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

Gadis itu terperanjat kaget, ketika melihat Tenten yang tertunduk murung. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan rambut coklatnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja 'kan, sepupu?"

Gadis itu mendekati Tenten ragu. Menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Aah, aku mendadak pusing. Kau pergilah, aku ingin istirahat,"

Tenten memalingkan wajahnya, membuat gadis di depannya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau tau sesuatu. Tolong beritahu aku ya, Sepupu. Aku pergi, terimakasih."

Tenten memandang gadis itu kosong. Ruang dihatinya yang tadinya serasa amat sesak, kini justru menjadi mati rasa. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Getaran dan debaran yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika nama Neji terucap. Tenten menekan dadanya yang justru menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Napasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Meskipun semuanya masih dugaan saja. Tenten menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan betapa buruk wajahnya saat ini.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak baik?"

Tenten tidak berkutik. Ia cukup tau siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Suara yang selalu indah terdengar di pendengarannya, kini begitu menyakiti telinganya. Tenten terdiam, membuat Neji duduk dihadapan gadis itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Tenten, kau baik-baik saja?" Neji mengguncang tubuh mungil Tenten pelan. Hanya anggukan yang keluar membuat dahi Neji berkerut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, pergilah," balas Tenten cuek.

"Angkat wajahmu,"

"Tidak mau, aku sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir?"

"Iya! Aku sedang berpikir keras! Aku punya masalah, dan itu sangatlah berat. Jika kau datang untuk menganggu, maka pergilah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main!"

Tenten tidak mendengar suara Neji, tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Apakah pria itu sudah pergi? Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya cepat. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Neji tengah terkekeh geli. Garis bibir itu melengkung sempurna. Dan juga beberapa kerutan di sekitar mata yang tampak akibat tawanya yang terlalu lebar. Tenten terperangah. Neji tertawa selebar ini, dan karena dirinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang teramat langka baginya. Ini adalah kali pertama Tenten melihat Neji tertawa selepas ini. Di ruang kelas, hanya bersama dengannya. Berdua, dengan tawa sebahagia itu.

'Dia... tersenyum?'

Tak terasa matanya memanas. Paras tampan itu tak henti-henti membuat Tenten bosan memandangnya. Neji membuka matanya sembari menghela napasnya panjang. Dahinya berkerut melihat Tenten yang menatap nya tanpa berkedip. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Hey! Ada apa?"

"Kau tertawa lebar sekali. Apa kau benar-benar Neji yang ku kenal,"

Tanya Tenten takjub, membuat Neji kembali kesikap datarnya. Pemuda itu berdehem, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi depan Tenten. Berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri, sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Tenten.

'Sangat manis. Tapi, mengingat hubungan antara kau dan Ino kembali membuatku terluka. Mengapa, Neji? Mengapa kau mengikatku dengan cinta terlarang yang gila ini? Aku ingin terbebas darimu. Tertawa dan bermain bersama seperti dulu tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan aneh ini. Aku merindukan semuanya, kenangan masa lalu yang membuat perasaanku berubah.'

'Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menerima hasilnya,'

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Huweee huweee..! Apaan ini! Harap kalian memaklumi karya abal yang sangat dipaksakan ini. Aku uda kehabisan akal. Btw, aku butuh masukan berupa saran cerita ini sendiri. And, mungkin, beberapa tokoh yang ingin dicantumkan disini..**_

 _ **Dan buat yang uda review. Semoga gak jadi pusing setelah baca fict absurd dan abal ini. Juga penjelasan kenapa mereka beda marga, smoga bisa ditangkap dengan benar.**_

 _ **Arigatou minna,, Jaa!**_


	4. Distance!

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi, hatiku mulai ragu. Dengan semua yang ku alami. Jarak antara aku dan Neji yang hanya berjarak dua bangku saja terasa seperti bermil-mil jauhnya. Semenjak hari itu, ketika Neji tertawa lebih tulus. Ia kembali pada sifat dasarnya. Aku kembali merasakan sifat dingin Neji. Jangankan untuk tertawa seperti tempo hari. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyapaku sekedar mengatakan selamat pagi atau yang lainnya. Keberadaannya terasa teramat dingin dan asing. Sanggup untuk membekukkan hatiku yang mulai melinu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seberapa jauh, ia akan lari dari kenyataan. Hanya akan membuat semakin besar rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang di dapat. Seandainya saja, perasaannya terhadap Neji hanyalah perasaan tidak penting yang tidak akan menyakiti hatinya. Maka ia akan diam. Tapi, rasanya, semua seperti pedang yang menghunus tepat di hatinya. Sakit dan perih. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu semua? Apakah kenyataan bahwa Ino dan Neji memang memiliki sebuah hubungan? Atau kenyataan bahwa Neji menganggapnya hanyalah sebatas sepupunya. Kenyataan bahwa Neji tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis sudah terpampang jelas di benaknya. Seolah mengabaikan itu semua. Ia ingin berusaha mendapatkan cintanya. Cinta yang mungkin saja tak akan pernah ia raih.

Tenten menghela napasnya panjang. Apa yang ada di depan matanya membuat bagian di dalam hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik. Melihat hal yang selama ini tak pernah ingin dilihatnya. Ketika, ia harus melihat Ino yang tengah berbincang dengan Neji di depan kelas Ino. Tenten tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, semburat merah tak luput dari penglihatannya. Semburat yang menghiasi wajah Ino itu membuat dadanya berdetak tak beraturan. Mungkinkah? Sebuah pengakuan? Mungkinkah, mereka menyatakan cinta mereka?

Matanya memanas. Sebagian dari hatinya ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, sebagian kecil dari hatinya yang lain ingin agar dirinya tidak mendengar apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan.

'Aku ingin tau, tapi aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya,"

Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memejamkan matanya sembari menutupi kedua telinganya. Jika itu adalah sebuah pengakuan maka, harapannya untuk memiliki Neji adalah nol. Musnah begitu saja. Jika sampai Ino menerima pengakuan itu, maka. Tenten tidak yakin akan bisa berdiri setegap ini. Langkah kakinya melemah.

'Aku... tidak mau mendengarnya!'

Tenten membalikkan badannya cepat. Menjauhi kedua pasang gender yang masih berdiri bertatapan di ambang pintu. Tenten berlari semakin kuat, menyusuri koridor. Entah kemana tujuannya pergi, yang jelas ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Menghindari Neji dan Ino yang saggup membuat hatinya terluka. Langkahnya melambat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seandainya ia tidak menekan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan. Sudah dapat dipastikan, air mata akan turun begitu saja. Ia mengatur napasnya perlahan. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding koridor yang tampak begitu sepi.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan serapuh ini. Padahal, ia adalah gadis yang cukup kuat. Ia tidak akan mudah menangis hanya karena masalah sederhana. Tapi kali ini. Neji membuat hatinya bergetar. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman semenjak dulu. Kini menjadi alasan mengapa hatinya terluka sedalam ini. Yang tidak pernah ia sadari. Cintanya terlalu dalam, hingga ia kesulitan menarik dirinya sendiri. Tenten tersesat, jauh di dalam perasaanya sendiri terhadap Neji.

Siluet Ino dan Neji yang tengah berbincang membuat hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Asumsinya tentang hubungan keduanya membuat Tenten goyah. Jika memang itu adalah sebuah pengakuan, maka... apa yang meski ia lakukan?

Kepalanya menjadi semakin berat. Begitu juga dengan langkahnya yang terasa sulit bergerak. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menjadi begitu lemah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menopang tubuhnya ketika dirinya hampir terjatuh ke depan.

"Daijobou ka?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menatap Tenten lekat. Tenten terdiam, memandang pemuda berambut api itu tengah menahan bagian tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aa, arigatou." Tenten melepaskan dirinya ketika sang pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Tampan. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum tulusnya. Matanya yang tajam itupun mempertegas ketampanan wajahnya. Tenten melirik kening pemuda itu. Terdapat sebuah tato, bertuliskan 'Ai' disana. kesadarannya kembali pulih sepenuhnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Kata pemuda itu membuat Tenten tersentak. Ia mengangguk malu.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Dari kelas 1/2. Senang bertemu dengamu, Hanasaki-san,"

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu mengulurkan tangannya . Tenten sempat tekejut mengetahui, jika pemuda bernama Gaara itu sebenarnya berada dikelas yang sama dengannya. Tenten merona malu sembari menjabat tangan Gaara ragu.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin, daya tarikku tidak sekuat Hyuga hingga kau butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalku. Padahal kita berada dikelas yang sama." Kekeh Gaara, membuat mata Tenten memanas seketika. Degup jantungnya memaksa berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Pemuda itu, lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah.

"E-etto... gomen ne," Tenten tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Pemuda itu sangat sopan dan baik. Wajahnya juga tampan. Meski tidak setampan Neji. Tapi, Gaara terlihat sangat hangat dan ceria. Berada disamping pemuda itu membuat Tenten terkena aura kebaikan.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai tanda balasan dari perkataan Tenten. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Ino yang berjalan mendekatinya. Meski, ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ino tetaplah sahabatnya. Tidak ada alasannya menjauhinya, meski hatinya terluka akan kenyataan.

.

"Ino!"

Panggil Tenten. Gadis itu hanya melirik sejenak sebelum mempercepat langkahnya mengabaikan Tenten begitu saja. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Ino? Bukankah, seharusnya Tenten yang merasa terluka?

"Apa kalian berteman?"

'Semuanya menjadi aneh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Teman, dan juga seseorang ku cintai. Apa mereka bekerja sama agar membuatku terluka lebih dalam lagi? Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak mengharapkan ini dari mereka.'

Tenten masih memandang punggung Ino yang menghilang dibelokan pertama yang ia jumpai. Semuanya terasa aneh. Dan berimbas padanya. Sungguh tidak adil!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Tenten tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Ino menjauhinya. Bagaimana ia akan bertanya, jika Ino selalu menghindarinya ketika tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan. Semuanya terasa terlalu berat. Bagi seorang Tenten terlebih. Gadis itu terduduk sendu di tepi lapangan. Seharusnya ini jadi hari favoritnya, karena sekarang adalah jam olahraga. Tapi, semenjak tadi Tenten tidak mood bermain dan memperhatikan saja. Pikirannya kacau. Seandainya ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Atau setidaknya, alasan mengapa Ino menghindarinya seperti ini.

Atau mungkin sebaiknya Tenten tanyakan saja pada Neji. Alasan mengapa Ino menjadi pendiam dan menghindarinya. Setidaknya jika mereka benar berhubungan. Neji akan tau tentang gadis itu 'kan? Tenten beranjak dari duduknya. Berlari menuju kekelasnya. Siapa tau ia bisa menemui Neji disana. Matanya membulat, ketika sosok Neji tertangkap melalui indra penglihatnya. Pemuda itu tengah bersantai di kelas seorang diri.

Neji memang tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran olah raga. Maka dari itu ia sempat membolos dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas.

"Neji!" panggil Tenten duduk di hadapan pemuda itu cepat. Neji yang tadinya tengah menaruh kepalanya diatas meja mengangkatnya malas.

"Aku... hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu," lanjut Tenten. Neji diam menunggu gadis itu menyambung perkataannya.

"Apa yang kau dan Ino katakan waktu itu? Aku... tidak sengaja melihat kalian." Tenten menundukkan wajahnya malu. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda bermanik lembayung itu.

"Neji! Aku ingin tau apa yang kalian bicarakan. Dan kenapa Ino menjauhi ku sekarang!"

"..."

"Neji! Kau mendengarkanku 'kan? Jangan hanya menatap ku seperti itu! Katakan sesuatu!" bentak Tenten kesal. Pasalnya Neji tak mengatakan satu patah katapun. Padahal pemuda itu jelas mendengar dan memperhatikan Tenten sekarang ini. Neji hanya menghela napas sebelum kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Membuat Tenten semakin kesal.

"Neji katakan se-"

"Percayalah kau tidak ingin mendengarnya," potong Neji tanpa menatap ke arah Tenten.

"Tidakkah ini terlihat kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Neji? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, setidaknya tataplah lawan bicaramu jika sedang berbicara, bodoh!"

Gerutu Tenten beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap Neji yang justru anteng sembari memejamkan matanya. Sudah cukup. Kini ia benar-benar merasa diabaikan begitu saja. Bahkan, ketika ia ingin berusaha mencari tau tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Gadis itu melangkah pergi dengan amarah yang cukup besar. Diabaikan. Itu adalah hal wajar baginya. Karena ia memang selalu diabaikan oleh Neji. Tapi, hatinya sakit, Mengetahui Ino dan Neji mengabaikannya secara bersamaan seperti ini.

'Aku tak pernah menyangka, menyukainya akan jadi semerepotkan ini'

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Tentang mereka semua yang seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ino yang masih menjauhiku. Serta Neji yang hari ini tidak masuk ke sekolah. Hari ini, mungkin aku akan bisa sedikit melupakan mereka. Gejolak hati ketika aku bertemu dengan Neji. Aku hanya ingin tau, alasan mengapa ia membolos sekolah.'

Batin Tenten berdiri di stasiun kereta. Jam sekolah telah usai. Kini ia berniat untuk pulang kerumah lebih awal. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan begini, ia akan sedikit lupa dengan permasalahannya. Tentang Ino dan juga Neji.

"Tenten-Neechan?" Tenten tersentak ketika sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya. Sepertinya suara itu tidak asing. Segera ia mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Aa, Hinata?"

"Hm. Lama tidak bertemu, aku jadi merindukan neechan," Kekeh Hinata dengan aksen gagapnya. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Tenten menghela napasnya panjang. Melihat Hinata, membuatnya seolah bertemu dengan Neji tapi dalam versi yang berbeda. Yang pasti lebih hangat. Melihat kemiripan mereka membuat Tenten lupa, jika yang di hadapannya adalah Hinata, dan bukannya Neji.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti dulu,"

"Itu karena neechan memutuskan pindah rumah. Jadi jarak rumah kita semakin jauh. Ooh ya ngomong-ngomong, apa neechan mau pulang?" tanya Hinata dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Tenten.

"Hm, apa kau mau mampir?"

"Aah, tidak tidak! Aku masih ada beberapa kelas tambahan,"

"Hee? Lalu kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Kaasan menitipkan kue ini padaku. Dia memintaku memberikannya pada Neji-nii. Jadi aku memanfaatkan waktu istirahatku untuk mengantarkannya,"

Jelas Hinata menunjukkan sebuah kotak berisi kue pada Tenten. Membuat rona dipipinya kembali muncul. Neji, ya. Tenten tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Kau bisa terlambat. Lagipula kereta menuju kerumah Neji dan sekolahmu itu cukup jauh. Akan banyak memakan waktu. Sebaiknya kau kembalilah ke sekolah. Aku yang akan mengantarkannya kerumah Neji."

Tenten meraih sebuah kotak berisi kue yang semula berada ditangan Hinata.

"Eeh? tapi..."

"Aku jadi ingin mampir, dan menyapa Hizashi-jisan. Jadi tidak papa. Kau kembalilah," Tenten tersenyum. Hinata menatap Tenten aneh sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, tidak merepotkanmu ' kan?" Tenten menggeleng mantab.

"Baiklah. Ini kunci rumah Neji-nii. Hizashi jisan jarang berada dirumah. Selain itu, Neji-nii tidak bisa menjaga rumah. Maka dari itu, kaasan membuat kunci cadangan ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga, jika rumahnya kosong," jelas Hinata memberikan sebuah kunci duplikat pada Tenten. Gadis itu menatap sejenak sebelum akhirnya memandang Hinata dengan senyum.

"Wakatta!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih, sudah mau mengantarkannya untukku, oneechan!"

"Aku masih berharap kau mau mampir, Hinata,"

"Tentu aku akan mampir jika ada waktu. Aku pergi, jaa ne!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang menatapnya sendu.

'Aku tidak tau mengapa aku mengambil keputusan ini. Disaat aku ingin berhenti memikirkan Neji. Secara tidak sengaja, aku justru menarik diriku semakin dekat. Aku tidak tau, insting macam apa yang justru menentang usahaku sendiri,' batin Tenten memandang kotak kue itu dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten memandang sebuah pintu rumah di depannya ragu. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya mengambil sebuah kunci rumah yang tadi diberikan oleh Hinata. Dan membukanya perlahan.

"Tadaima!"

Seru Tenten memasuki rumah yang tampak begitu sepi. Apa semua orang sedang pergi. Tapi, ia melihat sepasang sepatu tertata rapi di rak sepatu. Tenten berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Hendak menaruh kue yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah kamar sedikit terbuka. Tampak sebuah lengan terlihat dari cela pintu itu. Tenten mendekat dan membukanya perlahan.

"Neji?"

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah pemuda yang terbaring dilantai tanpa sebuah futon atau alas yang lainnya.

"Kau bisa saja sakit jika tidur di lantai seperti ini,"

Tenten meraih lengan Neji. Sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat panas. Alisnya mengerut bersamaan dengan telapak tangan yang ia taruh di kening Neji.

"Kau demam! Neji, bangunlah! Kau benar-benar masuk angin jika terus berbaring di sini," Tenten berusaha membangunkan Neji. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya setelah beberapa kali merasa tubuhnya diguncang sedikit kasar. Matanya membelalak begitu wajah Tenten menjadi objek utama yang terlihat oleh penglihatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Badanmu panas, aku yakin kau terkena demam. Pergilah ke kamarmu, Neji! Kau bisa saja..."

"Sudah diam! Berisik! Kau membuatku semakin pusing." Neji menepis tangan Tenten yang berusaha membantunya bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menapakkan kakinya berdiri. Tapi tubuhnya terhuyung tidak karuan.

"Kau benar-benar angkuh. Bahkan dalam keadaanmu saat ini," ejek Tenten meraih lengan Neji. Berusaha menuntunnya berjalan.

"Berhentilah menyentuhku! Kurasa aku akan terkena flue. Kau bisa saja tertular jika terus di dekatku," ketus Neji kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Tenten yang sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Neji.

"Neji..."

"Aku bisa ke kamarku sendiri." Tenten memperhatikan Neji yang berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi, Tenten tidak bisa memahami Neji. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Ia teringat tentang perkataanya di sekolah tempo hari. Ketika ia membentak Neji ketika pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Ia menyesal, mengetahui mungkin Neji mulai merasa tidak enak badan saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **Chapter 4 is up!**_

 _ **Thanks buat yang uda kasih saran. Aku nyantumin tokoh baru di chap ini, tapi aku gk yakin, nantinya bakal jdi peran penting seperti jalan crtanya.**_

 _ **Segitu aja deh! Thank juga buat silent readers. Sekali-kali menampakkan diri, gk papa kok..! ;-)**_

 _ **bye...!**_


	5. confession

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detak jarum jam itu terdengar jelas melalui pendengaran Tenten. Tatapannya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya dengan kompres di keningnya. Jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tapi, pemuda itu masih tertidur semenjak tadi. Dan untuk Tenten, melihat wajah teduh Neji membuatnya tenang. Melupakan sejenak, bahwa pemuda itu adalah alasan dirinya merasa gelisah. Hembusan napasnya yang teratur membuat Tenten hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Berpikir, betapa beruntungnya, jika saja ia bisa memiliki Neji. Pemuda yang membuat perasaannya bergejolak tak karuan.

Matanya tak beralih pada pemuda yang masih anteng di posisinya. Seharusnya, ini menjadi hal paling membosankan. Tapi, bagi Tenten. Memandang wajah tenang Neji jauh lebih menenangkan meski bintang bersinar amat terang. Meski rembulan bersinar dengan cahayanya yang lembut. Baginya, Neji adalah satu-satunya ciptaan kami-sama yang membuatnya terpana. Dimana ia benar-benar ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Tenten tersentak tatkala badan pemuda itu sedikit berkutik. Ia mendekat ke arah Neji yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Neji!"

Pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu menatap Tenten dengan pandangan kabur. Ia menyipitkan matanya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berusaha duduk dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau masih di sini?" Tanya Neji.

"Hm. Ku pikir aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Neji mengabaikan Tenten. Tangannya meraih kompres dari keningnya, dan menatapnya sebelum memberikannya pada Tenten.

"Aku baik!"

"Baguslah! Oh ya, apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur, jika kau mau,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," jawab Neji dingin. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Tenten sembari meraih sebuah buku yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangnya. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya, kenapa Tenten datang. Atau alasan mengapa Tenten berada di rumahnya. Terlalu cuekkah dia, hingga enggan bertanya hal seperti itu? Tenten terdiam, kilasan tentang peristiwa waktu itu kembali memenuhi otaknya. Tapi, bukan porsinya untuk bertanya saat ini. Ia takut, tapi juga penasaran.

"Aah, baiklah. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam, aku akan pulang. Kau beristirahatlah," kata Tenten tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menjauh sebelum Neji kembali berujar.

"Tunggu!"

Tenten membalikkan badannya, menatap Neji yang juga memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tou-sama akan segera pulang. Jika kau datang untuk menemuinya, maka tunggulah sebentar lagi," kata Neji kembali membaca bukunya. Tenten yang semula terdiam, menaikkan sedikit lengkung bibirnya ke atas. Ia mengangguk dan kembali berjalan ke arah Neji.

"Lagipula... tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam-malam sendi- Hey! apa yang kau lakukan!" Neji tersentak, ketika tiba-tiba Tenten yang berjalan ke arahnya terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Ia tersandung kaki kursi yang semula di dudukinya.

"Itta-i!" pekiknya keras

Pemandangan yang sangat memalukkan itu, justru membuat Neji tak bisa menahan tawa. Ia bahkan tertawa sangat lebar, sehingga membuat Tenten kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Tenten terjatuh dengan posisi yang cukup menggelikan. Gadis itu terduduk di lantai akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia mendengus kecil, sembari mengelus bibirnya yang mencium lantai tadi. Tenten memandang Neji yang masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Kau tertawa terlalu berlebihan, baka!" teriak Tenten dengan wajah merah padam. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat Neji kembali tertawa lebar. Tenten selalu berpikir, bahwa Neji tidak akan pernah lagi tertawa seperti ini. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, sembari memandang Neji sendu.

'Anak kecil' batin Neji di sela-sela tawanya. Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Menatap Tenten yang berusaha bangkit sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih lembut pada sepupumu, baka!" bentak Tenten duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Neji.

"Kau jatuh akibat kecerobohanmu, dan kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau memang sangat menyebalkan! Kau dingin dan angkuh, bahkan pada sepupumu sendiri," ketusnya sembari bersedekap. Gadis itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sou ka... baiklah, aku minta maaf, apa kau puas?"

Tenten terpaku. Neji meminta maaf padanya dan juga tersenyum. Jika ia mulai posesif, maka jangan hukum dia. Karena senyuman Neji bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin memilikinya.

"Neji..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa ini adalah deja vu. Sama seperti 10 tahun lalu. Kau terjatuh tersandung kaki kursi, karena berusaha merebut vidio game yang baru saja ku beli. Dan peristiwa itu terjadi di kamar ini," Neji menerawang. Pandangannya menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna senada dengan manik beningnya. Membuat Tenten memperhatikan Neji. Jangan tanya, seperti apa wajahnya, semburat merah, telah menjajah wajahnya secara brutal. Membuat seluruh permukaan wajahnya berwarna merah tomat.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Tenten gagap.

"Jangan bilang jika kau melupakannya?" Bukannya menjawab Neji malah ganti bertanya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan masalalu, sedikitpun. Terlebih masa kecil kita," Tenten tertunduk, enggan menatap Neji yang malah akan membuat debaran dadanya semakin membuncah.

"Hey! Aku bertanya-tanya. Kau bersikap sangat hangat hari ini. Apa mungkin kau akan kembali dingin besok, atau saat kita berada di sekolah?" tanya Tenten membuat Neji terdiam.

"Tidak! Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk bersikap lembut? Meski itu sulit, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan sepupuku,"

Tenten terdiam. Neji tertawa lebih sering hari ini. Ia juga berjanji tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi. Tapi, kenapa dadanya masih terasa sakit? Kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya? Kenapa memandang senyum Neji yang selalu ia impikan malah begitu menyakitkan?

"Baguslah. Tapi, Neji... aku penasaran dengan Ino. Kau selalu saja menghindar ketika aku bertanya tentangnya. Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk, bahkan meski..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?" potong Neji cepat.

"Yaah, aku tau kau pasti keberatan jika aku bertanya mengenai Ino. Aku mengerti jika kau akan terusik jika aku bertanya mengenai kekasihmu. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku, dan tolong beritahu," Tenten menarik lengan Neji perlahan. Memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Tapi justru membuat Neji menatapnya tajam.

"Lelucon macam apa itu! Aku tidak tertawa sama sekali!" sembur Neji membuat Tenten ketakutan. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan gelap. Sangat menakutkan!

"Kyaa! Menakutkan!"

"Lain kali buatlah lelucon yang membuatku tertawa. Selera humorku itu tinggi tau!" bentak Neji kesal. Ia membuang muka sembari memajukan bibirnya sebal. Tenten memandang Neji heran, kenapa pemuda itu malah jadi kesal. Bukankah mereka memang... tunggu, apa mungkin-

"Lalu... apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu? Apa yang kau maksud dengan aku tidak mau mendengarnya? Bukankah kau dan Ino...?"

-bukanlah sebuah pengakuan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tenten menghentikkan kata-kata nya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Neji yang memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuang napas perlahan.

"Ketika di Smp, secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah buku diary. Dan buku itu adalah milik Ino. Di dalamnya aku menemukan sebuah foto laki-laki, dan capture yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu."

"Lalu... apa hubungannya denganmu? Maksudku... kau mengabaikanku, begitupun dengan Ino."

"Pemuda itu adalah Shikamaru. Ku pikir kau tidak akan mau mendengar kenyataannya, bahwa laki-laki yang di sukai Ino juga laki-laki yang kau sukai,"

"Dan soal pembicaraan kami. Ino mengetahui tentang mu. Kalau kau juga menyukai Shikamaru. Dia meminta ku merahasiakan ini darimu. Tapi kau lihat! Kau membuatku mengatakan semuanya."

Tenten terdiam. Sebuah kilasan masa lalu membuatnya terpaku sejenak. Ia ingat, ketika dulu masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 smp. Semua orang mengejeknya yang tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Begitupun dengan Hinata, dan Neji ketika mereka berada di rumah. Mereka berdua selalu memperolok Tenten, berkata bahwa dia adalah seorang pria tulen. Hal yang membuat Tenten secara mendadak, mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Shikamaru, tetangga Neji yang juga bersekolah bersama dengan Neji dan Ino.

Shikamaru memang sangat cerdas dan baik. Hal yang membuat Tenten tiba-tiba berbohong kalau dirinya menyukai Shikamaru.

Padahal, jika di ingat kembali, bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak pernah berpacaran. Bahkan Hinata yang kelewat pemalu itu pun masih sendiri sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Neji. Ia bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada Tenten.

Tenten tertunduk sembari meremas ujung bajunya kasar. Wajahnya memanas. Sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Persepsinya terhadap Neji salah besar. Mengapa ia harus sebodoh itu untuk memahami Neji. Prasangkanya adalah yang terburuk. Alasan mengapa Neji menggoda Ino. Dan juga alasan mengapa Ino selalu blushing ketika bertemu Neji. Juga apa yang mereka perbincangkan di depan kelas Ino adalah tentang Ino yang menyukai Shikamaru. Bukannya karena Neji menyukai Ino, atau Ino menyukai Neji. Juga bukan sebuah pengakuan.

Tenten merasa buruk. Ia merasa bersalah, karena selalu berpikir buruk terhadap mereka. Kini pikirannya paham dengan jelas, alasan mengapa Ino menghindarinya. Matanya memanas, menimbulkan tetesan air turun melalui pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis sesegukkan, membuat Neji memandangnya heran.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menangis?"

"Maaf! Maaf karena aku berpikir buruk tentangmu," Tenten menyeka air matanya, dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Neji. Neji terperanjat, sebelum tatapannya melembut. Tangannya meraih pangkal kepala Tenten dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Baka-baka! Berhentilah menangis, orang akan berpikir aku berbuat buruk padamu,"

"Tapi, aku memang menangis karena mu,"

"Jangan terlalu jujur begitu!" Tangan yang semula berada dirambut Tenten kini bergerak turun. Mengusap air mata di pipinya perlahan.

"Aku hanya berusaha melindungi sepupuku. Tapi mungkin caraku terhadap ini semua salah, dan mengakibatkan mu jadi terluka seperti ini. Maaf,"

Mata mereka bertemu. Saling menyelami manik masing-masing. Mengabaikan getaran serta dentuman yang meletup di dalam hatinya. Dalam hati, Tenten berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Ia hanya terlalu menyukai sentuhan itu, dan tidak rela jika cepat-cepat berlalu begitu saja.

Neji melepas belaian itu kala ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari tou-sama yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang sangat larut. Neji menaruh ponsel itu, dan menatap Tenten yang tertunduk malu.

"Tou-sama akan pulang larut. Sebaiknya aku yang mengantarmu pulang,"

Kepalanya terangkat, dahinya berkerut menatap Neji heran.

"Tapi, Neji... kau masih belum sembuh total 'kan?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan sepupuku pulang malam-malam sendirian? Aku memang dingin tapi tidak sekejam itu baka!" Neji beranjak dari duduknya di atas kasur. Pemuda itu meraih sebuah jaket, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tenten menatap Neji sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda itu.

'Hari ini, aku menemukan diri Neji yang sesungguhnya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan semua mudah kurasakan. Melalui sentuhan dan tatapannya. Aku senang, Neji menjadi lebih terbuka. Karena mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukku mengutarakan perasaanku. Tidak peduli jika dia menolakku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya, hanya ingin memberitahunya. Tentang perasaan yang bernama cinta,'

Tenten tersenyum sembari memperhatikan punggung Neji yang memimpin jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Punggung itu masih menjadi satu-satunya tontonan Tenten. Rumahnya, sudah tinggal beberapa gang lagi. Tapi, kata yang ia kehendaki keluar, belum juga terucap. Tenten berniat mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Tentang perasaannya pada Neji. Ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat, contohnya ketika Neji berbalik menatapnya.

"Kita sampai, masuklah!" ucap Neji memecah lamunan Tenten. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Menatap lurus pemuda di hadapannya serius.

"Neji!"

"Hm, masuklah! Di luar terlalu dingin,"

"Ano... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

Neji menepuk pundak Tenten seraya tersenyum.

"Masuklah, dan katakan lain waktu. Jika terlalu lama di luar kau bisa..."

"Ini penting!" potong Tenten memandang Neji tajam. Tidak ada raut main-main di sana. Neji cukup tau, apa yang akan di katakan Tenten benar-benar serius. Ia mengangguk pelan, membuat Tenten semakin gugup.

"Entah bagaimana akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Ketika kau tersenyum, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku berpikir aku ingin melihat yang lebih dari itu semua. Setiap kali mata kita tak sengaja bertemu membuat darahku berdesir cepat. Senyuman itu, senyum yang hari ini kau perlihatkan. Aku ingin terus melihat nya. Itu karena... itu karena aku-"

"Hentikan, Tenten!"

Tenten memandang Neji yang menundukkan kepalanya heran. Ia tidak menyangka Neji akan memotong pengakuannya seperti ini.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun," Neji memandang Tenten tajam. Neji cukup tau kemana arah pembicaraan itu. dan jika ia tidak segera menghentikannya maka semuanya akan berakhir semakin buruk.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku terlihat lebih hangat, itu karena aku tidak lagi bisa mengabaikanmu. Karena bagaimanapun juga kita bersaudara. Tapi, jika semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah terlibat denganmu sama sekali,"

Tenten terkejut dengan penuturan Neji. Kata-kata yang dingin dan tajam itu, kembali terucap melalui mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang penolakkan. Aku mengerti itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Jika aku-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Tenten! Jadi hentikan!" Tatapan dingin Neji kembali menusuk hatinya. Terasa perih dan dingin.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar kata itu terucap olehmu," Neji memejamkan matanya erat. Tenten merasa pisau menyayat hatinya kini. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi lebih murung.

"Kenapa?"

Neji membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi. membelakangi Tenten yang meluncurkan air matanya.

"Karena kau adalah sepupuku," bersamaan dengan itu, langkah kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkan Tenten yang mematung di tempatnya.

 _'Karena kau adalah sepupuku,'_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di benaknya. Meski kini sosok pemuda itu tak lagi terlihat. Tapi, luka yang ia bawa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Kemana? Kehangatan, dan ketulusan itu pergi? Tenten menekan dadanya perlahan. Jangankan untuk sebuah pengakuan, Neji bahkan tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Bulir air mata turun dengan deras di pipinya. Kejam! Tidakkah dia keterlaluan dalam menyikapi ini?

'Aku bahagia menyadarinya sekarang. Entah dengan siapa Neji jatuh cinta. Itu semua tidak berguna untukku, seseorang yang tidak pernah terlihat sebagai seorang wanita di matanya. Meskipun aku bersemangat, dan berharap. Tidak akan pernah ada yang terjadi. Keajaiban yang aku harapkan, justru mengutukku jijik. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku selepas aku hanyalah sepupunya. Dan perasaanku ini, amatlah sangat-sangat tidak berguna. Tidak ada keajaiban yang akan mengijinkanku untuk memilikinya. Seseorang yang sedari awal, terlarang untuk ku raih. Meskipun, aku mempertaruhkan semuanya. Perasaan yang di sebut cinta. Serta getaran yang selalu membuatku terlena. Neji tetaplah sepupuku,'

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **Gaje kah? Ngebosenin kah? atau keluar jalur plot awal? Review ya! Krisar apapun aku terima dengan baik kok!**_

 _ **Jaane! :-***_


	6. sacrifice

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **Sankyu ne, buat yang udah review. Kalo menurut aku karakter Neji malah justru enggak kejam. Cuma aku buat caranya Neji menanggapi sesuatu , sama mengambil kesimpulan itu yang salah. Jadi ngebuat Tenten terluka. Ngomong-ngomong thanks for review, dan review lagi ya!**

 **Hope you like it! ;-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah karena memang sudah terlalu sering aku merasakan luka. Atau aku tak lagi heran dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis, atau meluapkan kesedihanku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan di dalam dadaku. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan, aku tak lagi mengenali diriku sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Semuanya tak lagi berasa. Pikiran dan hatiku, tak lagi bekerja dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

'Apakah ini rasanya tersakiti? Aku tidak pernah menduganya, mencintai seseorang bisa membuatku serapuh ini? Apakah selalu seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Apa aku harus merasakan luka hanya karena menginginkannya? Nyatanya aku tidak tau! Aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun selain Neji. Aku tidak tau rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini! Aku benar-benar bodoh!'

'Ini melukaiku, tapi kenapa aku tidak mau berhenti! Kenapa aku menyiksa diriku sendiri seperti ini!" batinnya, pada diri sendiri, langkahnya masih berlari dengan cepat. Mengabaikan sekitarnya yang pasti akan menatapnya heran.

Tenten berlari sekencang mungkin. Wajahnya telah basah akibat air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya terus berlari. Entah kemana tujuannya. Yang jelas, ia ingin terus berlari hingga perasaan dalam hatinya kembali membaik.

"Tenten!" Tenten tersentak ketika sebuah mobil melintas di hadapannya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berdiri. Jika saja tangan itu tidak menahannya, bisa-bisa Tenten sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit sekarang ini.

"Ga-gaara?" pekiknya sendu begitu melihat pemuda yang menahan lengannya tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Syok dengan apa yang hampir terjadi jika saja Gaara tak menahannya. Ia terduduk ditepi jalan sembari memegangi kepalanya erat. Semuanya semakin terasa berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berlari seperti itu? Kau bisa saja tertabrak bodoh!" ujar Gaara tak membuat Tenten menatapnya. Gadis itu menangis sesegukkan sembari meremas ujung bajunya.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara lembut sembari menyamakan tinggi mereka. Menarik dagu Tenten supaya menatapnya.

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" Tenten menggeleng di sela tangisnya. Percuma ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Gaara pasti akan menganggapnya aneh dan bodoh. Pada dasarnya, menyukai sepupu sendiri adalah hal tabu, dan itu pasti akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit.

"Apa seseorang berbuat buruk padamu? Katakan sesuatu?!" ujar Gaara sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tenten tak lantas menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah.

"Aku... aku..."

"Aku... ingin pulang," kata Tenten terputus. Gaara menghela napas sembari membantu Tenten bangkit.

"Baiklah! Kuantar kau pulang," kata Gaara pasrah. Ia tau Tenten mengalami masalah yang besar. Tapi ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang. Terlebih dengan hubungan mereka yang bisa di katakan tidak terlalu dekat..

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Semenjak saat itu suasana kantin yang selalu ramai mendadak sepi. Tentu, karena sang idola sekolah tidak masuk sekolah bahkan semenjak tiga hari lalu. Entah apa alasan Neji membolos yang jelas, Tenten rasa ini semua berkaitan dengannya. Ia menatap dango di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Semuanya berantakan. Kacau balau, dan bahkan diluar perkiraannya. Ia mendesah pelan, sembari memandangi makanan dihadapannya kosong.

"Tenten?" panggil Sakura menepuk pundaknya ragu.

"Yah, Sakura,"

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tenten menatap ke arah Sakura yang memandangnya cemas. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari kembali memandangi dango di depannya.

"Aku baik,"

"Semenjak kemarin kau terlihat murung. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura memperjelas. Lagi-lagi Tenten mengangguk pelan.

""Kau yakin? Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, jika kau mau," Tenten menggeleng mantab. Sebuah senyum ia pasang di bibirnya. Menghindari kecurigaan Sakura tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing tadi, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Sankyu na!" Tenten menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum lega.

"Baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berlari sekuat tenaga. Tangannya mengepal bersamaan dengan matanya yang memicing tajam. Apa yang terjadi di ruang guru membuat amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia pikir bisa melarikan diri dengan cara seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otaknya!" Rutuk Tenten sembari berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Perkataan Kepala sekolah di ruangannya masih mengiang di benaknya.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Tenten berusaha menahan kekesalannya, begitu kepala sekolah tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Tangannya mengepal siap untuk meninju seseorang._

 _"Dia sudah membolos selama 3 hari tanpa surat keterangan. Dan, secara tidak sengaja, saya bertemu dengannya kemarin di sebuah penginapan. Dia bilang, semuanya ada hubungannya dengan Murid bernama Tenten. Saat saya tanyakan lebih jelas. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia membolos karena Tenten mengancamnya untuk jangan berangkat kesekolah." Tenten menghela napasnya panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya._

 _"Saya tidak peduli dengan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Neji sudah membolos melebihi waktu wajar. Kami bisa saja menindak lanjuti masalah ini. Yang sangat di sayangkan Neji adalah siswa teladan. Sayang sekali jika dia harus mendapatkan skors." lanjut kepala Sekolah sembari memberikan sebuah surat kepada seorang berambut panjang._

 _"Dan untukmu Tenten. Aku akan menjatuhi mu hukuman membersihkan ruangan kelas selama satu minggu karena memprovokasi murid lain untuk membolos," ucap kepala sekolah tampak santai sembari membuang muka._

 _"Tunggu sebentar Guru! Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Dia, hanya menjebakku!" Sergah Tenten cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Hizashi ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ia tau isyarat itu supaya ia berhenti berbicara. Tenten mengerutkan alisnya kesal, dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun atau meminta Neji membolos._

 _"Baiklah, saya akan memberitahu Neji tentang ini," kata Hizashi beranjak dari kursinya. Begitupun dengan Tenten yang mengekor di belakang Hizashi._

 _"Paman! Bagaimana mungkin Neji menuduhku begitu! Aku tau hubungan kami sedang buruk sekarang. Tapi aku tidak memprovokasi, atau mengancamnya untuk membolos!" tukasnya sembari mengikuti Hizashi yang berjalan menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah. Hizashi tampak lebih tenang, ia memandang Tenten dengan tatapan bersalah._

 _"Aku tau, maafkan aku Tenten! Sebenarnya ada satu masalah antara aku dan Neji. Kami terlibat perdebatan panjang dan kesalahpahaman. Dia bahkan pergi dari rumah semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Dan hingga sekarang masih belum kembali. Gara-gara masalahku dengannya, kau jadi terbawa-bawa. Aku akan menghukumnya begitu dia kembali," Ujar Hizashi membuat Tenten terdiam. Ia terkejut hingga rasanya sangat ingin memukul tembok._

 _"Heee? DIA TIDAK PULANG SELAMA 2 HARI?!" Teriak Tenten kesal._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Suara derap langkah kaki Tenten mulai tak terdengar. Gadis itu mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman dekat Tk nya dulu.

"Neji!" Teriak Tenten membuat pemuda bernama Neji itu clingukan mencari suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau kesini? Hey!" Neji terkejut begitu melihat Tenten yang berlari kearahnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

BUGKH!

"Dasar bodoh! Apa maksudnya semua ini!" teriak Tenten begitu selesai melayangkan pukulannya, membuat Neji hampir jatuh terpingkal ke belakang.

"Apa maksudmu! Jelas-jelas kau yang memukulku!" balas Neji sembari memegangi bekas pukulan Tenten kesal. Ia menatap Tenten tajam.

"Kemana saja kau! Membuat semua orang cemas. Kau tidak pulang selama dua hari! Dan lagi, kau menuduhku mengancammu!? Yang benar saja!" Neji mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali duduk di atas bangku. Menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Soal itu, aku minta maaf," balasnya santai.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Apa kau mau ku pukul lagi haa!?"

"Itu tidak ada urusannya dengamu. Dan juga, kau memukulku terlalu keras, apa kau berniat balas dendam setelah semuanya?" Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak bisa dipercaya. Ia mencelos sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu. Lagipula kau membolos dan pergi dari rumah, aku tau kau melakukan semuanya karena ingin menghindariku," Sunyi. Tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara. Tenten merutuki dirinya sendiri karena suasana canggung ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sembari menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Pulanglah! Ayahmu mencemaskanmu," Tenten menatap ke arah Neji yang membelakanginya. Membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu terdiam.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Kau jadi tidak seperti Neji yang biasanya. Ada apa denganmu? Menghindar seperti anak kecil. Sebaiknya jangan jadikan apa yang terjadi waktu itu sebagai alasan tidak bermutu mu ini," ketus Tenten masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Jangan kira aku melarikan diri karenamu. Apa yang kulakukan bukanlah sebuah penyesalan. Aku punya masalahku sendiri!" ujar Neji jutek.

"Nani!? Jadi kau tidak menyesal setelah melukai perasaanku!?" Tenten bangkit dan menatap Neji tajam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Neji. Sembari kembali mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk meninju Neji.

"Kau saja yang terlalu terbawa perasaan,"

"Dasar kejam, bagaimana bisa aku mengagumi orang seperti mu," desis Tenten sembari menarik dirinya menjauhi Neji. Ia kembali duduk di samping pemuda yang tengah mengangkat wajahnya menatap gemerlap bintang. Tenten terdiam, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Ne, Neji! Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hanya, kembalilah pulang. Kau pasti tidak mengurus dirimu dengan baik diluar rumah. Selain itu ayahmu sangat mencemaskanmu," Neji melirik ke arah Tenten yang menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Jika aku pulang sekarang, sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan akan terjadi,"

"Nande?" tanya Tenten mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tou-sama baru saja mendapat tawaran kerja diluar Negeri. Jika Tou-sama menyetujui perjanjian itu, otomatis perusahaan Hyuga yang berada di Tokyo menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku hanya tidak menginginkan itu. Menanggung beban bahkan ketika aku masih bersekolah," jelas Neji membuat Tenten terpaku. Jadi, Neji pergi bukan karena ingin menghindari Tenten. Ia memang sedang merajuk pada Ayahnya sendiri.

"Memiliki tanggung jawab itu sebuah kehormatan. Di usiamu, mereka percaya karena kau adalah seorang jenius."

"Aa, tapi bukan itu yang ku inginkan. Bukan itu impianku," balasnya cepat. Tenten paham, Neji punya impianya sendiri. Makanya itu, ia berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Tapi, kau adalah putra tunggal. Setidaknya, kau perlu mencobanya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, itulah alasan mengapa ayahmu merintis usahanya sejak awal. Ingin kau merasakan hasilnya. Itu adalah hal yang perlu kau jaga. Ku rasa ayahmu hanya mengatakan alasan agar kau mau belajar mengurus perusahaannya. Dan itu tidaklah buruk." Neji terdiam. Perkataan Tenten ada benarnya. Ia menghela napasnya, kembali menatap langit yang bersinar terang.

"Tokyo bukanlah tempat yang dekat. Jika aku menyetujui itu, maka itu sama berarti dengan aku harus pindah ke Tokyo." Tenten tersentak ketika Neji memiringkan kepala menatap nya. seolah bertanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tenten terdiam.

"Pergilah!"

"Hee!?"

"Sudah pasti kau harus pergi. Lagipula, kau tidak ada gunanya disini. Kau bahkan tidak mengijinkan aku mengutarakan perasaanku, itu sama dengan kau menolakku 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi membahas hal itu lagi?" Kekeh Neji sembari menatap Tenten sebal.

"Kenapa? Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, maka jangan merasa keberatan. Mau bagaimanapun juga kita bersaudara. Bukan aku yang menentukan dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta 'kan?"

"Jadi... kau tidak keberatan jika aku pergi ke Tokyo?" tanya Neji menatap Tenten lekat. Membuatnya memerah. Dadanya berdebar setelah terakhir kali.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku tidak berhak memutuskan apapun untukmu," Tenten memalingkan wajahnya malu, Membuat Neji menatap nya prihatin.

"Kau benar. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengamu," Neji diam. Begitupun dengan Tenten.

"Bahkan jika aku merasa keberatan. Kau tetap harus pergi 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu jangan keberatan," Tenten terdiam. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kata-kata Neji kembali melukai perasaanya. Seolah hatinya itu adalah sasaran yang paling tepat untuk di sakiti. Matanya kembali memanas.

"Semakin lama aku berada di dekatnya. Aku hanya akan semakin terluka. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku menghibur diriku sendiri, Neji tetap membuat rasa sakit itu terasa nyata." batin Tenten frustrasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya asal. Tak peduli dengan Neji yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Entah bagaimana ini semua berawal. Yang aku ingat, kita selalu bermain bersama di taman ini semenjak kecil. Saling melindungi serta tertawa bersama-sama. Semua kenangan masa kecil itu sangat menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa itu, dimana aku tidak mengenal perasaan aneh ini. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin. Memahami, dan berusaha untuk tidak menuntut terlalu banyak. Tapi semakin lama aku diam, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka. Dalam kata lain, aku tetap ingin mengejarmu. Mendengar jawaban atas semua ini."

"Meski, sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lelah. Mempertahankan perasaan sepihak dimana aku hanya mengenal luka dan luka. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa? Kenyataanya, semua yang kurasakan tak sejalan dengan pemikiranku. Aku ingin menuntutmu, memintamu menjelaskan semuanya. Meski aku tau, hal itu akan membuatmu membenciku."

Tenten menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Ia enggan menatap ke arah Neji yang memandangnya terkejut. Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan tatapan terkejutnya sedikitpun.

"Aku yang bodoh! Kau boleh membenciku selamanya. Dalam hal ini, akulah yang bertanggung jawab," lanjutnya membuat Neji menatapnya sendu. Semua yang ia lakukanpun bukan semata-mata karena ia tidak menyukai Tenten. Ia hanya berusaha berpikir logis dalam menghadapi masalah apapun. Ia tau, perasaan Tenten tidaklah salah, tapi ia berusaha menghindari hal buruk yang lain terjadi. Karena bagi Neji, logika adalah yang paling penting dalam menyikapi hal apapun. Ia menghela napasnya perlahan. Ia juga lelah, harus bersandiwara angkuh di hadapan Tenten. Mematikan karakter baiknya, hanya demi Tenten menjauhinya.

Ia hanya mencegah hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi. Meski itu berarti, ia harus mengubah pemikiran, dan mengabaikan perasaanya.

"Aku bisa memahaminya. Tapi, kau harus tau satu hal. Aku tidak suka, dengan kau yang bersikap seperti ini. Menuntut terlalu banyak. Egois, kau memintaku memberikan apa yang tidak aku miliki. Melakukan sesukamu, dan berbuat seolah kaulah korbannya. Kau mempersulit semuanya. Padahal jika kau lelah, kau bisa saja berhenti berharap. Kau bisa berhenti menyukaiku. Itu akan jauh lebih mudah untukku. Tetaplah di jalan yang berbeda dari ku. Dimana kau harus bertindak sebagai seorang sepupu."

Neji menepuk pundak Tenten lembut. Menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sendu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh. Tenten terpaku, air mata kembali mengucur dengan deras. Dingin, Neji terlalu dingin, bahkan melebihi suhu udara di musim dingin. Itu benar, sekarang adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Neji sangat mirip dengan salju, terasa dingin. Bedanya, Salju tak selalu ada di musim dingin. Tapi Neji, ia selalu melukai Tenten tak peduli seberapa besar luka yang ia berikan.

Neji berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Tenten dan lagi-lagi membuatnya menangis. Ia sadar, yang ia lakukan salah, dan mungkin akan membuat Tenten trauma. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Memasang topeng, baik-baik saja meski hati dan pikirannya pun kalut. Setidaknya, yang ia pikirkan adalah pemikiran ke depan. Sudah pasti, itu akan membuat seseorang terluka. Meski yang paling terluka dari ini semua adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dari awal, Nejilah yang berkorban. Memendam luka, hanya agar Tenten berhenti berharap. Mengesampingkan perasaannya, agar Tenten tak lagi menatapnya. Semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata, hanya agar Tenten berhenti mencintainya. Hal yang justru akan menghancurkan Tenten perlahan-lahan. Dari awal, Nejilah yang jauh lebih memperdulikan Tenten daripada Tenten sendiri. Karena dari awalpun, memang hanya Nejilah, yang berkorban lebih banyak. Terluka lebih banyak, Dan menderita dibalik topeng angkuhnya. Karena dari awal ceritapun, hanya dia yang dibuat paling menderita...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **Waaah! Saya bikin ngebut buat ni chapter. Terlalu banyak dialog, deskripsi kurang. Semoga aja Feelnya masih dapet ya., Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Review ya minna,, Sankyu!**_

 _ **Jaa...!. :-***_


	7. Different way

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **A/N: Thanks buat yang uda review, atau yang sekedar lewat. Hampir memasuki chap akhir nih. Jadi, aku buat Neji menderita di chap kali ini.. :'( Mohon maklumi jika banyak kesalahan dalam Eyd, maupun typo dimana-mana. Maklumi juga kualitas ceritanya yang super duper gaje abal.. Hehe Author masih sangat-sangat newbie..! Langsung aja ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it, and just enjoy this fict..!**

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Neji bahkan sudah secara terang-terangan menolaknya. Bagaimana pemuda itu meninggalkannya seperti biasa. Seharusnya, ia sadar. Dari awalpun, Neji memang tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Menuntut seakan meminta jawaban dari Neji sama halnya dengan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang.

Tenten menatap bangku Neji dengan tatapan sendu. Memperhatikan beberapa tulisan yang tercoret-coret di atas meja milik si Hyuga populer itu. Tangannya menyusuri setiap tulisan bernada ungkapan cinta yang para fans Neji torehkan. Dadanya mengilu, betapa bodohnya berharap pada seorang idola seperti ini. Tenten masih memandang meja Neji dengan tatapan sendu. Menatap ke arah tangannya yang terkena Tetesan air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sekolah masih sangat sepi, bahkan ia yakin dirinyalah orang yang pertama datang di kelasnya.

'Semuanya sia-sia. Alasan aku belajar dengan keras hanya agar berada di sekolah yang sama. Aku bahkan mengurangi asupan makanku, hanya agar terlihat lebih cantik. Aku tidak lagi berteriak, serta melakukan hal yang tidak feminime. Berpikir semuanya akan membuat Neji tertarik. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Betapa bodohnya!' batin Tenten masih berdiri di depan meja Neji.

Derit suara pintu terbuka, tak lantas membuatnya kembali pada kesadarannya. Bahkan, ketika pemuda Sabaku itu memperhatikannya intens.

"Ohayo!" Sapa seseorang memecah lamunannya. Tenten menoleh dengan cepat sembari menyeka kasar air matanya. Gaara segera mendekat ke arah Tenten, ikut menoleh ke sumber hal yang membuat Tenten menangis.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Jadi begitu," Gaara memejamkan matanya, membukanya kembali memperhatikan sepasang hazel yang tampak sedikit sembab.

"Aah, sesuatu masuk ke dalam mataku," kilahnya, membuat Gaara berdecih kesal.

"Alasan mengapa kau menangis malam itu. Dan juga, beberapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu murung. Jadi semuanya ada hubungannya dengan Neji? Kau terluka karena pemuda itu. Iya 'kan?" ujar Gaara ikut memperhatikan arah tatapan Tenten. Pemuda itu memandang kesal ke arah meja Neji.

"Nani?"

"Kau kesal, karena Neji begitu populer. Karena pada kenyataannya, kau menyukainya. Iya ' kan?" Tenten sontak membelalakkan matanya, memandang punggung Gaara yang memalingkan tubuhnya dari Tenten. Tidak ada gunanya mengelak lagi. Gaara sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia juga, tidak mungkin bisa lama-lama menyembunyikan ini entah dari siapapun. Jika kesedihan saja terpampang jelas melalui wajahnya.

"Gaara-kun, kau pasti memandangku aneh sekarang ini. Tentang perasaan yang tidak berharga ini, iya 'kan?" Manik hijaunya berputar, tepat dimana bayangan Tenten terpantul melalui binar matanya. Matanya yang tajam, terlihat lebih lembut dan teduh. Tapi, ia tidak berniat untuk tertawa ke arahnya. Dalam situasi ini, ia benci semuanya. Terlebih perasaan iri terhadap sang pujaan hati Tenten.

"Bukan porsiku untuk mengomentari permasalahanmu kali ini," Tenten semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Gaara terlihat lebih dingin daripada terakhir kali. Ia takut, kehadiran Gaara yang membuat kehidupannya terasa hangat, berubah menjadi dingin seperti Neji.

"Tentu saja ini aneh. Jika aku bisa, aku akan memilih untuk tidak mencintainya. Pemuda kejam dengan ego yang terlalu tinggi. Keras kepala dan kasar. Lagipula, aku lelah. Aku tidak tau, sampai kapan aku akan mempertahankan perasaan sepihakku ini," lanjut Tenten membuat Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mencintainya," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Jika aku bisa, sudah kulakukan semenjak awal. Aku tau, dengan apa yang aku lakukan hanya akan membuat semuanya terluka. Neji, dan bahkan aku. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain lagi, begitu Neji bersamaku," Sunyi. Entah karena apa sehingga suasana berubah canggung seperti ini. Tenten terdiam, ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang juga tampak diam. Tatapan pemuda itu tajam, seolah tengah menahan sesuatu beban. Entahlah, itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

"Kau melupakan satu nama," ucap Gaara memecah keheningan. Ia meraih pundak Tenten supaya menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Jika bayangan Neji sangat sulit dilupakan. Maka, aku yang akan membantumu , cara untuk melupakannya," ujar Gaara meraih dagu Tenten mendekat ke arahnya.

"Gaara-kun? Nani?"

"Semuanya hanya mengenai ingatan. Neji terlalu banyak memakan tempat, entah di hati dan di pikiranmu, selama ini. Jadi biarkan aku membuangnya untukmu,"

Tenten membeku, tatapan Gaara membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Terlalu memikat. Membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Tatapan lembut sang Sabaku, membuat Tenten terpana. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, di situasi ini. Bahkan ketika Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka, sembari memejamkan matanya. Tenten terbelalak, ketika sebuah benda yang lembut berhasil menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa sangat hangat, dan manis. Tenten tidak bisa menolak, baginya apa yang terjadi benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya. Otaknya serasa tidak lagi bekerja bahkan hanya untuk menggerakan tangannya demi menepis Gaara.

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya, sembari menatap Tenten yang sudah merona berat. Debaran dalam hatinya, memaksanya menghirup pasokan udara dua kali lebih cepat. Tenten menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar, sembari menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Gaara, baru saja menciumnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir yang tak di sangka-sangka. Membuat gadis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Mulai saat ini, kau hanya akan melihatku. Entah aku ada atau tidak, kau hanya akan melihatku," ujar Gaara menepuk pangkal kepala Tenten lembut. Kata-kata Tenten tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan untuk sebuah kata, ia tidak bisa. Senyuman itu, terlihat lebih manis ketimbang sebelumnya. Pesona Gaara, membuat Tenten berdebar tak menentu. Kenapa bayangan Neji dengan cepat menghilang. Kenapa kini hatinya dipenuhi oleh nama Gaara. Kenapa, Neji tak lagi terlihat. Mungkinkah Gaara benar-benar membuatnya melupakan Neji secepat ini? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia semakin tak karuan. Perasaannya semakin menggila.

Tenten terduduk. Begitupun dengan Gaara yang kembali ketempat duduknya. Tak lupa ia menyeringai sembari menengokkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Melempar senyum pada pemuda berambut panjang yang menyaksikan ciumannya bersama dengan Tenten. Neji tak berkutik, ia menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Mengambil sebuah buku dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Tenten yang tampak masih sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Gaara. Satu hal yang ia pahami, ia harus siap jika suatu saat nanti Tenten berhasil berpaling darinya. Tidak! Mungkin memang itu yang ia harapkan. Tenten memang harus melupakannya, dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa bersalah terhadapnya lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji memandangi syal bewarna biru yang kini telah melingkar dilehernya. Ia ingat betul, bagaimana ia mendapatkan syal itu. Yah, masalalunya bersama Tenten memang sangat banyak, hingga tak bisa dipungkiri setiap kebersamaan itu membuatnya nyaman. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan sendu. Ia ingat, ketika Tenten memberikan syal itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dulu. Bagaimana gadis itu datang ditengah malam, dengan keadaan kedinginan.

Bagaimana tidak, saat itu adalah pertengahan musim dingin, bahkan badai salju turun dengan sangat lebat. Ia tertawa miris, semenjak dulu Tenten tak bisa ditebak. Perlakuan hangatnya, serta sikapnya yang terlalu terbuka membuat Neji tak pernah ingin kehilangan waktu bersamanya. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar, dimana ia tidak harus menghadapi ini semua sekarang. Neji, akan membayar apapun, demi bisa mengulang waktu itu.

Ia menghela napasnya panjang, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pohon sakura yang bermekaran di tengah taman. Angin musim dingin menerpa rambut panjangnya perlahan. Angin yang menerobos membuatnya, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara syalnya. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku coat bewarna coklat. Neji terpaku, ia ingat betul dimana ia sekarang. Di sebuah taman, yang menjadi saksi nyata antara kedekatannya dengan Tenten. Ia melirik ke sebuah ayunan yang terlihat sangat ringkih. Dulu, ayunan itu terlihat sangat bagus. Bahkan, Neji sering menaikinya bersama dengan Tenten. Mereka berdua sering menaiki ayunan yang sama, hal yang membuat Hinata selalu kesal dengan kedekatan keduanya.

Seonggok memori, membuatnya meringis. Mengingat, kini keadaan telah berbanding terbalik. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis Tenten. Sapaan lembut, serta ucapan-ucapan khas Tenten yang selalu membuat Neji menarik bibirnya ke atas. Membuat garis senyum yang sangat indah. Kini, Neji berusaha berjalan menjauh. Menjauh dari pandangan dan jalannya, gadis yang selalu saja membuatnya tertarik mendekat. Seolah, takdir mereka adalah tetap bersama. Tidak! Mereka tidak pernah akan bisa bersama. Neji tentu memikirkan logikanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Dimana, darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka, meski itu hanya sepersekian mili saja.

Mungkin, jika saja dirinya bukanlah seorang Hyuga, dimana kehormatan tidak selalu dijunjung tinggi. Ia pasti akan memikirkan dua kali perihal perasaan Tenten. Jika saja, dia bukanlah Hyuga, yang besar dan terhormat namanya. Ia akan melakukan seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan. Tapi, di adalah Neji Hyuga, dimana keluarganya memiliki aturan dan perilaku yang benar-benar terjaga. Dimana, ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya, seperti berpacaran dengan sepupunya sendiri. Keluarga yang memandang sebelah mata, mengenai cinta. Keluarga yang terlalu over protective. Keluarga yang gila kehormatan. Jika saja ia adalah orang biasa, maka ia tidak akan merasa gelisah dan, terluka seperti ini.

Ia sadar sesadar-sadarnya. Bahwa dirinya pun memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada Tenten. Neji sangat ingin memeluk Tenten ketika gadis itu menangis karenanya. Memeluknya seolah dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh menyentuh Tenten. Neji, ingin mengatakan bahwa ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mengatakan, bahwa Tenten adalah miliknya, seutuhnya.

Asap putih terlihat jelas, ketika Neji menghela napasnya panjang. Hatinya begitu rapuh, hanya karena memikirkan sebuah nama yang mengganjal hatinya. Seorang gadis bermarga sama dengan ibunya itu, mengapa begitu mudah menohok hatinya. Neji memejamkan matanya, menyeka sedikit air yang entah datang dari mana menuruni wajahnya yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara melingkarkan syal bewarna senada dengan rambutnya itu ke leher jenjang Tenten.

"Apakah hangat?" Tanya Gaara membuat Tenten mengangguk.

Gadis itu, menatap segelas ocha yang baru saja ia pesan. Kilas balik membuatnya tertegun. Mengingat, bagaimana di malam yang sama. Di malam musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia juga melingkarkan sebuah syal ke pada seorang pemuda. Gaara duduk di depan Tenten, meraih tangan Tenten yang berada di atas meja. Tenten semakin mengeratkan genggaman Gaara, membuat seutas senyum tampak di bibir pemuda pasir itu. Mata berbeda warna mereka bertemu, dimana Tenten selalu merasa nyaman dengan tatapannya yang menenangkan.

"Arigatou, Tenten. Kau mau, menemaniku menjaga ibuku," ujar Gaara, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Tenten mengulas senyumnya manis. Mereka berada di rumah sakit. Kemarin ibu Gaara di larikan ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba merasa kesakitan diperutnya. Mau tidak mau, Tenten harus menemani Gaara.

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah, aku kekasihmu? Sudah sewajarnya aku menemanimu," Itu benar! Semenjak Gaara menciumnya, Tenten jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Hal yang membuatnya, langsung menerima Gaara begitu pemuda itu mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung. Tenten tidak tau, apakah dengan ini ia benar-benar tidak lagi mencintai Neji. Ia juga tidak mengerti, apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Gaara, karena wajahnya justru terlihat lebih sering belakangan ini. Dimana, Gaara mengambil alih semua otak dan pikirannya.

Benarkah? Neji benar-benar telah lepas dari pikiran dan hatinya? Jika benar, maka mungkin tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menemui atau berharap lagi. Pada akhirnya, semuanya telah berakhir. Ini adalah, akhir dari penantiannya akan harapan Neji. Gaara, benar-benar telah berhasil merebut posisi Neji dihatinya. Dan untuk saat ini Tenten hanya ingin menikmati setiap kebersamaan itu. Melupakan pria kejam, yang membuatnya terluka.

Tenten menghela napasnya panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kantin rumah sakit. Menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lebih.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang," ujar Tenten sembari mengambil tasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Tidak-tidak! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar ibumu. Siapa tau dia membutuhkanmu," Tenten kembali mengulas senyum. Membuat Gaara tak bisa membantah.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," Gaara berjalan ke arah Tenten, mengelus rambutnya lembut, sembari mengecup keningnya. Tenten tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menjauhi Gaara. Dan dengan itu, Tenten benar-benar pergi. Gaara memandang punggung si gadis, sebelum akhirnya kembali keruangan dimana ibunya di rawat.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan pelan melewati sebuah jembatan. Pantulan lampu-lampu taman, terlihat jelas melalui sungai kecil dibawahnya. Senyumnya terpatri. Semerbak musim dingin begitu membuat suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Tapi inilah yang ia sukai. Untuk takaran laki-laki intovert sepertinya, kesunyian adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dimalam hari, dimana salju masih belum turun hingga kini. Sebentar lagi, libur musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Dengan begitu, kegelisahan dan penyesalannya pun akan segera berakhir.

"Neji?" Neji mengalihkan atensinya begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis cempreng itu memanggil namanya. Matanya membulat tanda terkejut begitu melihat Tenten dengan rambut tergerai. Sorot matanya terlihat lebih terang, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang bahagia sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanya Neji kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bukannya menjawab, Tenten tersenyum sembari memperhatikan syal yang sekarang melingkar di leher Neji. Membuat pria itu tak kedinginan pastinya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Tenten, membuat Neji menoleh. Ia tau, apa yang dimaksud oleh Tenten.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membuang pemberian seseorang," balasnya singkat. Tenten tertawa renyah sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Padahal kau bisa saja membuangnya, atau membakarnya. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," Neji memandangi Tenten yang kini tengah memperhatikan sungai kecil dibawah sana.

"Bukan itu, nilai dari sebuah pemberian,"

"Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak. Kau bahkan bisa menolakku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Syal itu bukan hati. Dimana kau tidak akan melukainya meski kau membuangnya" Neji tersenyum miris. Ia tau, Tenten tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang,"

"Kenapa?" Neji terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Tenten yang tak juga melangkahkan kakinya.

"Karena kau sepupuku," jawab Neji singkat.

"Itu benar. Kita bahkan cukup dekat dulu," kekeh Tenten, menyamakan langkah kakinya. Mereka berjalan bersama di temani lampu di setiap gang. Neji masih memperhatikan jalanan begitu saja, sementara Tenten memandangi langkah kaki mereka, sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Neji.

"Aku menemui Gaara-kun tadi," ucap Tenten membuka percakapan.

"Kami bahkan bersama semenjak minggu lalu." tambahnya membuat pandangan Neji mengabur. Ia menoleh ke arah Tenten yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dugaannya benar, Tenten benar-benar telah berpaling darinya secepat ini.

"Aa... jadi begitu,"

"Aku tau, ini yang kau inginkan. Iya 'kan?" Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap manik lembayung muda Neji yang sedikit lebih sendu. Entah apa artinya itu semua, tapi tatapannya terlihat sangat pilu. Bahkan, Tenten bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang menahan pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang tidak ia utarakan dengan jelas.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan ku bersama Gaara-kun. Kau tau, aku jauh lebih baik, daripada kemarin. Sankyu na, Neji." ujar Tenten mengulas senyumnya kecut. Neji hanya menghela napasnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap ke arah langit agar sesuatu yang mendesak keluar tidak jadi keluar. Merasakan dentuman di dalam hatinya yang seolah ingin meletus.

"Terimakasih?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku berhasil melupakanmu. Aku berhasil, bahagia meski itu tidak bersamamu. Aku mencintai Gaara-kun sekarang, dan aku yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya akan berubah normal. Hubungan persaudaraan kita. Aku janji, aku akan bahagia, dan membuktikannya padamu, Neji,"

Tutur Tenten dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi entah kenapa sedikit dalam hatinya membantah perkataannya barusan. Neji menegang. Matanya memanas, tubuhnya berubah menjadi lemas seketika. Kata-kata Tenten mencintai Gaara begitu menyakitkan. Ia mengembangkan senyum palsunya begitu Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya. Meski itu palsu, tapi berhasil untuk membuat Tenten kecewa.

"Mulai saat ini. Hyuga Neji hanyalah sepupuku, dan tidak lebih. Aku berjanji akan bersikap, normal selayaknya saudara seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku, akan berhenti mencintaimu, Neji." tambah Tenten sedikit keraguan. Neji semakin melebarkan senyum palsunya.

Ia meraih kedua pundak Tenten perlahan. Memperlihatkan senyuman yang selama ini tak pernah ia perlihatkan, bahkan mampu untuk membuat Tenten terpaku sejenak. Neji berjalan mendekat, dan memeluk Tenten tiba-tiba. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bening air matanya turun sesukanya sekarang. Mencurahkan rasa sakit yang seolah menerkam jiwanya sendiri. Dengan ini, dengan ia memeluknya, ia berpikir rasa sakitnya akan menghilang. Tapi, sayang lukanya justru semakin melebar tak karuan. Air mata itu, bukti bahwa ia tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

"Bahkan hingga detik ini, kau masih diam. Memelukku erat, tanpa sebuah kata. Aku tidak mengerti Neji, apa yang ada di benakmu. Aku tidak mengerti kau mencintaiku, atau tidak!" ucapnya dengan suara parau. Dekapan Neji entah mengapa membuatnya kembali ragu. Ragu, jika ia benar-benar telah melupakannya.

"Yang jelas aku senang," jawabnya sendu. Ini hanyalah, satu topeng dari banyak nya topeng Neji yang lain. Bersikap, seolah baik-baik saja, sementara hatinya tak tau lagi seperti apa.

"Aku senang, jika kau bahagia. Gaara, pasti adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia bahkan bisa menggeser tempatku secepat ini," bisik Neji membuat Tenten tak kuasa menahan tangis. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi dekapan Neji begitu hangat, dan lembut. Dekapan itu, terasa sangat memabukkan. Jujur, ia tidak ingin Neji segera berpaling secepat ini.

Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya begitu suara isakan Tenten mulai terdengar. Biarlah, ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memeluk Tenten, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Mengesampingkan lukanya yang teramat dalam. Tak peduli, jika sekarang gadis itu tidak lagi mengharapkannya, yang terpenting. Ia ingin memeluk Tenten untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum ia benar-benar harus pergi dari jalan gadis itu.

"Sangat aneh karena tiba-tiba kau memeluk orang yang selama ini kau abaikan. Apapun itu, aku masih tidak mengerti perasaanmu,"

Neji kembali meneteskan air matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika tubuh mereka menyatu di malam musim dingin. Tenten memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan Neji yang begitu erat, entah ia harus berbuat apa, bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada Neji! Jika ia akan bahagia bersama Gaara. Apakah jika ia merasa senang dengan perlakuan Neji sekarang, sama dengan ia mengingkari perkataannya sendiri?

Dan malam itu, di malam musim dingin. untuk pertama kalinya salju turun. Seolah ingin menyaksikan ribuan perasaan dari kedua insan yang bercampur jadi satu. Seolah, semakin menambah kesan kesedihan, serta dramatis yang pas.

"Arigatou, Tenten. Karena mengenalkanku dengan ribuan perasaan baru yang sangat menyenangkan ini," bisik Neji membuat Tenten semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dada bidang Neji. memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, sembari menikmati tetesan salju yang turun cukup lebat malam itu.. Entah seberapa besar ia ingin menyembunyikannya. Tapi, cairan bening itu tetap ada di wajahnya. Penggambaran paling sempurna mengenai perasaannya saat ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sudah berakhir. Aku berhasil, membuatnya melupakanku. Sakit! Kenapa sakit sekali?'

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **Gesss! chap 7 is up. Gak taulah, ama ni jalan cerita. Yang jelas, author ngerasa gak puas. Jalan ceritanya melenceng jauh dari ide awal. Tapi apapun itu, semoga aja feelsnya masih dapet, dan gak membosankan ya!**_

 _ **Review ya minna!**_

 _ **Jaa ne..! :-***_


	8. Missing You

**Lovers!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta itu bukan tentang memiliki. Tapi, tentang bagaimana kita bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia. Pasti, semua orang sudah pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Bahkan, tak jarang banyak yang menjadikannya sebagai motivasi dalam hal percintaan. Tak ada yang salah memang. Tapi, ia tak yakin, jika hal itu memang benar-benar nyata. Yang ia yakini, selama ia bersama dengannya. Ia tak akan pernah mau melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hamparan salju putih terlihat jelas melalui serambi rumahnya. Neji tengah duduk sembari menikmati udara dipagi hari dengan sebuah selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Ia terlalu malas, bahkan untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang berantakan karena baru saja bangun dari lelapnya. Toh, tidak akan ada yang memarahinya, atau mengomentari perihal keadaannya saat ini. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan kemelut di benaknya. Yah. Semenjak kejadian dimalam itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tenten lagi. Yang pasti, membuat pemuda bermata lembayung itu merindukannya. Libur musim dingin telah usai. Waktunya kembali ke sekolah lagi besok. Satu hal yang ia sesali, mungkin ia tidak akan menyukai harinya di sekolah mulai besok. Neji sadar, selain karena ia memang menyukai bersekolah. Tenten adalah satu-satunya orang yang setidaknya dekat ketika di sekolah. Tapi, apapun jadinya, yang pasti ia telah menerima konsekuen atas keputusannya ini.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali dengan Tenten. Gadis itu memaku pandangannya pada ambang pintu yang dilewati beberapa murid. Bola matanya mengikuti langkah seorang pemuda asing yang mengambil duduk di sebuah bangku berjarak dua bangku dari nya. Alisnya mengerut heran. Bangku itu adalah milik Neji. Tenten tersentak, begitu pemuda itu menoleh seraya tersenyum hangat.

'Apakah, Neji pindah kelas?' batinnya melamun.

"Ohayo, Tenten!" sapa Gaara mampu membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"Aa, Ohayo, Gaara-kun," balasnya sembari tersenyum manis. Memperhatikan Gaara yang mengambil duduk di bangku belakangnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang bebas. Mungkin, Tenten benar-benar harus membuktikannya ketika jam istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah, sudah semua kelas ia masuki, tapi ia bahkan tidak menemukan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Tenten segera berlari kekelasnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja guru dan mengambil sebuah absen kelas, alisnya kembali mengerut ketika nama Neji telah tercoret dari dalam daftar absen.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba membuat buku absen yang di pegang Tenten terjatuh.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hm. Kau sedang apa?"

"Etto..."

"Hn, yasudahlah. Aku mau kekantin, mau ikut?" tanya Gaara.

Tenten meraih buku absen yang tadi terjatuh, dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja guru.

"Aku akan menyusul," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"

Tenten terdiam, tatapannya terpaku pada buku absen di hadapannya. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya dalam hati. Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja Neji. Tak ada lagi coretan-coretan cinta diatas sana. Meja itu telah diganti, sama artinya dengan pemiliknya sekarang. perlahan gadis itu berjalan menuju meja Neji. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. Neji benar-benar pergi. Bahkan, namanya tidak ada lagi di daftar absen.

Seharusnya, meski itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia tidak harus merasa sedih bukan? Di hatinya saat ini adalah Gaara. Tak masalah jika Neji pergi dari hadapannya. Tak ada gunanya ia bersedih saat ini, hal dimana Neji bahkan tidak lagi memperdulikannya sekarang. Tenten menendang meja itu keras, mengerutkan alisnya sembari menggerutu sebal.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Baik, lagipula siapa yang peduli denganmu!" bentaknya sembari melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji memandang layar laptopnya serius. Tangannya menari dengan leluasa di atas keyboard. Tak luput, dengan kacamata yang tengah bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sesekali pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah proposal, sebelum kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Sebelum tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi berkali-kali.

Neji beranjak dari atas ranjangnya, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, tatapannya membulat tatkala melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata?"

"Aah...aku lelah... Osaka itu sangat jauh." ujar Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia melirik kearah Neji yang menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Niisan, kau menyetujui perjanjian itu, pasti ada alasannya 'kan?" tanya Hinata, membuat Neji terhenti.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

""Jangan mengganti topik seenaknya! Aku tau, selama ini niisan selalu menolak perjanjian tentang perusahaan itu. Aku jadi bingung saat tiba-tiba niisan menyetujui itu." bentak Hinata kesal.

"Mungkin, karena aku sudah dewasa," jawabnya sembari duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aku benci alasan itu. Jika itu alasan yang tepat, maka aku juga harus menanggung beban itu ketika aku dewasa," cibir Hinata. Membuat Neji tak lagi berniat berkata-kata. Pemuda itu terdiam, sibuk dengan kemelut dipikirannya. "Oh ya, niisan. Boleh tidak aku menginap disini?" tanya Hinata sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Jujur, sudah lama ia tidak berbincang dengan Hinata. Lagipula, ia kesepian tinggal sendiri.

"Lalu sekolahmu?" tanya Neji membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memboloskan bisa," jawabnya asal. Neji menghela napas sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Benarkah!" Neji mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Hinata yang tersenyum kemudian kembali bermain ponselnya.

"Baiklah, taruh tasmu dikamar sana. Aku akan buatkan kau minum," ujar Neji segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membalikkan badannya ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Ooh. Tenten neechan?" ujar Hinata melongok keponsel Neji yang berada di atas meja. Membuat mata Neji membulat seketika.

"Aku angkat ya?"

"Jangan!" bentaknya reflek.

Hinata menelan ludahnya melihat Neji yang tengah melotot ke arahnya sembari berteriak. "Hee?"

"Maksudku... jangan diangkat, baterai ponselku hampir habis." Hinata mengernyit. Bingung dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Haa?"

"Kemarikan, biar aku yang mengangkatnya," ujar Neji merebut ponselnya paksa. Ia bergegas menuju dapur, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Tak berselang lama Neji kembali dengan segelas jus serta makanan ringan. Menaruhnya di atas meja, sembari masih memperhatikan Hinata yang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau mengangkatnya?" tanya Hinata, Neji hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Neji kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ooh," Hinata menegerjap, begitupun dengan Neji yang menoleh tatkala ponsel Hinata ganti berdering.

"Hey, Tenten-neechan memanggilku," ujarnya membuat darah Neji kembali menaik.

"Jangan diangkat!"

"Niisan? Ada apa si?" tanya Hinata bingung dengan sikap Neji yang aneh semenjak tadi. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya panjang, berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa. Memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Tidak! Maksudku jangan katakan jika kau ada di rumah ku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran. Tidak biasanya Neji bersikap sekasar ini.

"Lakukan saja! Atau jangan menginap di sini!" bentaknya kesal.

"Niisan kau aneh!"

"Aku tahu, dan jangan katakan apapun tentang diriku!" ujarnya beranjak dari duduknya. Hinata menatap kepergian Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan sikap sang kakak yang mendadak kasar itu.

"Niisan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir saja, ia membanting ponselnya itu ke tanah. Jika saja, ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana usahanya mendapatkan ponsel itu dengan membujuk kedua orang tuanya. Sudah belasan kali, gadis itu menghubungi Neji, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Diabaikan. Tenten heran, mengapa Neji mesti menjauhinya, padahal Tenten sudah berjanji untuk berhenti mencintainya. Ia mendesah pelan, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja didepannya. Tenten hanya ingin tau, kemana pemuda itu pergi, bahkan Hinata juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu. Alasan mengapa Neji pergi, Tenten tidak akan memaafkannya jika itu menyangkut dirinya. Tenten memejamkan matanya, berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kalut. Padahal belum lama ini ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi peduli dengan pemuda itu. Seolah sesuatu menyambar otaknya cepat, Tenten segera beranjak dari duduknya. Menyambar sebuah tas yang tergeletak diatas kasur cepat.

Jika saja, Neji tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin dia bisa menemuinya dirumahnya. Tenten mengetuk pintu kayu bewarna coklat itu keras. Berharap, Nejilah yang membukanya.

Tak berselang lama, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat. Perlahan membuka knop pintu dari dalam.

"Aah, Tenten?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya itu hangat.

"Iya, baasan,"

"Tumben kau datang. Ayo masuklah," ajak wanita yang sekaligus sebagai ibu Neji.

"Tentu," Tenten berjalan mengekor ibu Neji. Kemudian duduk disofa sembari pandangannya menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Apa, Neji tidak dirumah? Beberapa hari ini dia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah. Apa Jangan-jangan Neji keluar dari rumah lagi?"" tanya Tenten, menatap Ibu Neji yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, sebelum duduk didekatnya.

"Neji ya? Bukannya Neji pindah ke Osaka semenjak libur musim dingin. Dia juga pindah Sekolah disana. Sekaligus, belajar menjalankan perusahaan." jawab Ibu Neji, sontak membuat Tenten mematung.

"Apa Neji bahkan tidak memberitahumu? Sehari sebelum dia pergi, dia bilang jika sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu,"

Neji pergi begitu saja, tanpa memberitahu apapun. Kenapa pemuda itu suka sekali berbohong. Mengatakan jika sudah mengatakannya, padahal tidak. Tenten terdiam, tangannya mengenggam erat sudut bajunya erat. Perasaan mual dalam perutnya membuat Tenten mau tak mau menahan cairan bening itu untuk tidak keluar.

"Ooh, ya. Bagaimana jika menginap? Sudah lama semenjak kalian masih kecil iya 'kan?" Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Ibu Neji. Tenten segera bergegas pamit dan meninggalkan rumah itu secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu itu sangat brisik. Membuat Neji segera meraih earphonenya, serta menyalakan musik dalam volume maksimal. Ia tidak menyangka, semenjak kapan adiknya itu jadi super cerewet. Padahal, siapapun tau, Hinata terkenal sangat pendiam disekolahnya.

"Niisan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan! Keluarlah!" Teriak Hinata dari luar. Ia paham, kelakuan kakaknya jika sedang kesal. Tapi jika dipikir, untuk apa dia merasa kesal. Padahal yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah mengangkat panggilan dari Tenten saja.

"Jangan coba-coba mengabaikanku! Aku bisa saja memberitahu Jisan, jika Niisan memperlakukanku dengan buruk!" ancam Hinata, semakin menggedor-nggedor pintu itu. Neji memberengut kesal. Mau tak mau, Neji melepas earphone yang menggantung ditelinganya, dan berjalan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa?!" bentak Neji sebal.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Niisan terlihat senang ketika aku datang, dan sekarang berubah ketika Tenten-Neesan menghubungi ku tadi? Ada apa, apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hinata, menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sembari menatap Neji tajam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, Niisan jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang! Mengurung diri dikamar, dan mengabaikanku begitu saja! Jika ada masalah, sebaiknya selesaikan cepat. Niisan yang seperti ini, terlihat seperti seseorang yang putus cinta," ejek Hinata, membuat perempatan muncul didahi Neji.

"Kenapa Niisan menatap ku begitu? Aku benar?" lanjutnya, buru-buru membuat Neji memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

"Nandemonai!" Hinata menutup kedua telinganya erat, bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup dengan amat keras.

"Niisan!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara memandang seorang gadis didepannya sendu. Seminggu ini, kekasihnya jauh menjadi lebih pendiam. Bahkan, Tenten menolak pergi bersama, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan alasan kuno yang Gaara sadar itu hanyalah alasan agar Tenten terjauh darinya. Jika ditanya cukup taukah dia akan alasan sikap Tenten ini. Maka jawabannya adalah "Iya". Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara tidak akan mungkin melupakan bagaimana andil seorang Neji Hyuga. Hingga ketika pemuda itu menghilang, Mampu membuat seorang Tenten menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kudengar, Neji pindah ke Osaka?" tanya Gaara, tak dijawab oleh Tenten. Gadis itu sibuk memandang kedua tangannya yang ia taruh diatas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin membuat Tenten lupa dengan keadaan saat ini. Bahkan ketika hembusan napas yang terdengar berat dari pemuda didepannya, tak lantas membuat Tenten mengangkat wajahnya. Hal yang membuat Gaara menyentuh lembut kedua tangan Tenten itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu 'kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?" tanya Gaara, menatap Tenten dalam. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah? Apakah jika ia mulai ragu, itu akan melukai Gaara? Laki-laki yang setia bersamanya, ketika ia merasa terpuruk? Lalu, jika Tenten mulai berpaling lagi pada Neji. Akankah semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa, tatapan Gaara sanggup membuat Tenten merasa bersalah?

"Gaara-kun?"

"Dan sekarang kau berubah? Kau goyah dengan perasaanmu?" lanjut Gaara, Segera membuat Tenten menggeleng cepat.

"Dia yang meninggalkanku, dan tidak ada alasan untukku mengejarnya. Meninggalkanmu demi dia, itu tidak pernah ada dalam pikiranku," balas Tenten dengan wajah berkaca-kaca. Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin berkata jujur pada orang yang peduli padanya bukan? Tenten tentu tidak ingin kenyataan itu melukai Gaara. Ketika Gaara akan baik-baik saja dengan kepalsuan ini. Maka untuk apa ia harus mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Jika, gadisnya ini belum sepenuhnya melupakan Neji Hyuuga.

"Tapi kau sangat mencintainya. Bahkan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan denganku,"

"Itu tidak benar! Yang bersamaku sekarang adalah kau! Aku tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu tidak penting seperti itu lagi!" bentak Tenten kasar. Gaara hanya terkekeh seolah mengejek.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak melihat keseriusan itu darimu," Gaara menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku serius," bentak Tenten, sedikit menggebrak meja. Air mata mendesak keluar begitu saja. Sungguh, itu justru membuat Gaara terlihat sebagai orang yang sangat buruk. Ketika ia sadar, jika yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya adalah pemuda lain. Dan dirinya bahkan masih memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap disisinya. Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena Gaara begitu mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tenten. Dan terkadang, kita menganggap dia sebagai milik kita karena sebuah perasaan cinta. Yeah, kata sederhana yang membuat semua orang terluka. Mungkin, memang beginilah cara kerja perasaan unik ini.

Gaara menghela napasnya cukup panjang. Menatap Tenten dalam dengan tangannya menyeka air mata yang keluar melalui sudut mata gadis itu.

"Kau bohong, tapi tidak papa. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau benar-benar mencintaiku," Gaara tersenyum hangat sembari mengeratkan genggamannya. Sementara Tenten memandang pemuda itu sedih.

"Gaara-kun..."

Kenapa? Jika kenyataan itu sungguh sangat jelas dimatanya, lalu untuk apa masih ingin bertahan? Tentu saja, karena cinta itu terlalu tulus. Seandainya saja, Tenten mengenal Gaara lebih dulu, mungkin perasaan Gaara tak akan sia-sia seperti ini. Menderita seorang diri. Dan mencintai seorang diri juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kendaran yang bersatu dengan derap langkah kaki para pejalan kaki, tak sedikitpun membuat pikiran Tenten teralihkan. Tatapan Gaara, baru kali ini pemuda itu menunjukkan raut wajah tak terbaca seperti tadi. Apakah pemuda itu juga menahan perasaannya? Ya, tentu! Gaara menghormati perasaan Tenten terhadap Neji. Dan tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu terlalu cepat melupakannya. Yang pemuda itu inginkan hanyalah sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan akan cinta, dan pengorbanannya. Sebuah perhatian yang tidak akan pernah ia dapat dari seorang Neji. Tentu, Gaara jauh lebih baik, dan hangat dibandingkan dengan Neji. Secara keseluruhan, Gaara jauh lebih unggul dari Neji. Tapi kenapa, gadis itu masih ragu? Apakah Gaara harus lebih banyak menunggu?

Tenten menghela napasnya panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada puluhan orang yang tengah berdiri ditempat penyebrangan jalan. Menunggu lampu itu berganti menjadi merah, agar mereka bisa menyebrang. Kerumunan orang itu membuat Tenten teringat akan sesuatu. Perkataan Gaara yang memerlukan pembuktian.

 _"Tutuplah matamu, dan bukalah lagi. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka kau akan melihatku diantara kerumunan orang banyak,"_

Perlahan tapi pasti Tenten menutup matanya, membukanya kembali bersamaan dengan suara dari lampu lalulintas yang telah berganti. Menandakan waktu baginya untuk menyebrang. Tenten terpaku, tatapannya membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Apakah ia menghayal? Didepan sana, sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tengah terenyum simpul ke arahnya. Melambaikan tangannya, serta semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Garis matanya yang tajam, serta manik lembayungnya seolah menghipnotis Tenten dalam kekaguman yang teramat sangat.

Sudah jelas bukan? Siapa yang gadis itu cintai? Tenten tercengang, tak sedikitpun gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya. Seandainya ini memang nyata, pasti Tenten sudah berlari memeluk pemuda itu. Tapi, ia sadar betul, yang ada didepannya hanyalah bayangannya saja. Tenten memejamkan matanya lagi, berusaha menghapus bayangan itu.

"Hey, bergeraklah atau lampunya akan berubah lagi nanti," ujar seseorang mendorong tubuhnya sedikit kasar. Membuat Tenten benar-benar tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku seragamnya. Menatap sebuah kontak, sebelum menekan tombol hijau itu. Sejenak, Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban, dari Neji. Tidak masalah sampai kapan, Tenten tetap akan terus menghubungi Neji.

"Ren cepatlah!" teriak seorang gadis kecil disamping Tenten yang berlari melewati penyebrangan jalan itu. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang anak pemuda berusaha mengejarnya. Membuat atensi Tenten teralih pada kedua bocah kecil itu.

"Tunggu, ibumu masih dibelakang," jawab anak laki-laki kecil itu.

"Kau bisa cepat, lampunya akan segera berganti," teriak gadis kecil itu, sembari melambaikan tangannya membuat Tenten terkekeh geli.

"Baik-baik," Tenten memperhatikan pemuda kecil itu berlari menyusul temannya. Tiba-tiba boneka yang dibawanya terjatuh, tepat dengan lampu lalulintas yang berubah menjadi hijau.

"Bonekanya," gumam anak itu justru berlari kembali ketengah-tengah jalanan. Tenten yang melihatpun merasa terkejut. Terlebih ketika ibu dari anak itu berteriak meminta tolong.

"Awas!"

Dengan nyali yang sedikit, Tenten berlari menyusul anak itu dan mendorongnya kepinggir jalan. Mengabaikan bunyi sebuah klakson mobil yang berjalan oleng ke arahnya kencang. Pandangan Tenten mengabur, juga rasa sakit yang entah seperti apa. Yang sangat jelas adalah, ia merasa basah di sekitar kepalanya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan dari para orang. Sebelum suara itu menghilang berganti dengan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Author telat update ni. Eh pas update makin gaje aja..**_

 _ **Haha, sepertinya stock otak Author tinggal beberapa persen doang. Alias belum dapet inspirasi apalah itu..**_

 _ **But, Author mau nyampein big thanks buat viewers yang nungguin fict ini buat tau kelanjutannya...(Author stalker:-P )**_

 _ **Percayalah, Author uda pake otak author dengan sangat amat keras(Lebay lu Thor) Hehe ya udah ah.**_

 _ **Sekian dulu deh, Author mau lanjut nulis lagi...**_

 _ **Tetep ditunggu ya, Review juga!;-)**_

 _ **see you, Jaa nee!**_


End file.
